In the mist of lies and deception
by inu557
Summary: The last time Inuyasha went to go visit Kikyo, he made the mistake of not telling his friends. Now that mistake comes back and haunts him in a way that's unexpected. All Inuyasha can say is that he's innocent. Whether anyone will believe him or not. Naraku x Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys readers, here's a story I worked on 2-3 years ago. I worked on it, but stopped to write other stories and haven't been able to get back to it since. I wrote about a good number of chapters before I stopped, which is actually the most I ever written for a Inuyasha fan fiction. I am going to get back into writing and finishing the story, because it's one of the best fan fiction stories that I believe I have ever written. And I want to see it to the end.**

 **With that said, since it has been years about a year or two since I last wrote nonfiction, please bear with me. It'll take me a while to get back into the groove of writing.**

 **This story is an Naraku x Inuyasha. And if this couple bothers you, don't read.**

 **So despite what you see in the beginning, please hold on.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha, nor the characters. However, I do own this story idea.**

* * *

White mist engulf the air of the quiet forest, spreading its mist anywhere it pleased. Little water droplets that formed on the leaves and grass of the wet and muggy environment, irregularly fell to the surface of the body of water that surrounded the woody yet wet area. Causing little dripping sounds every time it hit the water.

 _Drip. Drip. Drip…_

Small wave like ripples, appeared on the water with each drops, as the feminine sound of a woman slightly laughing, filled the atmosphere. Then even more and larger ripples appeared on the surface of the water, until something started to rise up from the water. As water fell from the creature as it was rising up, the figure of a young woman appeared from it, standing on the body of water as if was solid ground.

The woman smirked and slightly chuckled as she begun to make her way to land.

* * *

Wheels of a bicycle rode in silence as Kagome walked with it on the soil filled path leading them on their current journey. Inuyasha and the rest of the gang trailed behind her with disappointed and unsurprised expressions that were all of their faces, except the half- demon's.

Feeling the heated stares and pressure of the tensed atmosphere on him, Inuyasha growled in annoyance. "If you guys got something to say, say it already instead of keeping it to yourselves!"

Without turning around, Kagome continued walking with her bike besides her and coldly replied, "Why bother when you already know what you did." Saying it as a statement, not a question.

Inuyasha filched at the cold accusing tone of the young miko's voice, but didn't allow it to scare him. "Really Kagome, we're still on this? How many times do I have to tell you that I didn't do anything!" Forming his hand into a fist to show how fed up he was with the problem. "Like what do I gotta do for you to believe me?!"

Stopping, Kagome took a deep breath before turning around and gave the half- demon a deadly glare. "How about not going off and betraying me every now and then!"

"How can I do that when I never even betrayed you!" Inuyasha yelled back the young miko, giving her a glare of his own. Quickly falling into a glaring match between miko and him.

The rest of the group weren't surprised to hear the furious command "SIT!" And the crashed in the ground that soon followed. Kagome stood over the half- demon's fallen figure, giving him one last glare, before huffing as she turned back to resume walking on path.

"You really shouldn't have done that Inuyasha." Sango said in her know it all voice, as she stood over the half-demon's body. "I don't blame her sitting you. You deserved it." The fox demon on the demon slayer's shoulder, nodded in agreement. "You said it."

Growling, Inuyasha lifted his head from the ground, "GRRR, I keep telling you guys that Kikyo and I didn't do anything. She's even dead to begin with!"

"Yet, that hasn't stopped you from going to her." Miroku said in his usual stern voice, deciding to speak up, as he watch his friend pick himself from the ground. "Besides, how many times has Kikyo actually died? This time is no different." The demon slayer besides the monk, nodded in agreement.

"He has a point there, Inuyasha." Sango began. "And besides that, why do you keep going to Kikyo if you know that it bothers Kagome so much."

"Does he even need a reason?" Shippo said, shaking his head in disagreement as he shrugged. "All he cares about is Kikyo, so how poor Kagome feels, doesn't matter to him." Not realizing how irritating his words were to the half- demon.

"Will you guys knock it off and get off my case already!" Inuyasha yelled at the bunch before him, "You guys just talk without knowing anything. The only reason why I went to see Kikyo in the first place is because, I kept having dreams about her! So stop pestering me with something that happened over a week ago!"

"Inuyasha…" The young miko said in a threatening tone, causing the half-demon to flinch in fear, knowing what was to come next. "SIT BOY!"

Giving the fallen half- demon on the ground, a deadly glare, Kagome huffed as she looked away from him, "Let's take a break guys. I'm getting a little tired of walking, how about you guys?"

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo nodded their heads in agreement as each of them mentioned how hungry and tired they were. "Good, I was getting hungry as well." Kagome smiled, "Luckily, I grabbed some stuff from my time for us to eat."

* * *

"Mmm!" Shippo said, as he slurped his noodles in pure delight. "This is delicious Kagome, thanks for giving it to me."

"Oh, it's no problem Shippo." Kagome smiled, "It was just wasting space just sitting my bag anyway, and so what better way to use it then to give to somebody else. Besides nobody was going to eat it anyway."

"Yeah, but isn't this Inuyasha's?" Shippo asked, pausing in eating his cup of ramen. "I mean since this is his favorite after all."

"Hmph! Well I don't see his name on it anywhere, do you?" Kagome huffed, as she went back to her own meal. "Anyway, it's none of my business if he eats or not."

Plainly hearing the conversation, since he was sitting next to the fox demon, Inuyasha pursed his lips, wanting to say something but knew if he said anything, he would find himself on the ground until the miko released him. So instead he just huffed and shrugged it off, knowing that the monk's and demon slayer's eyes were on him as well as the fox demon's.

Looking out at the peaceful surrounding area, Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of grass rustling. Sniffing the approaching scent, he narrowing his eyes in suspicion, before immediately standing up in his battle stance. "Alright, come on out whoever, you are. Come on out before I force you out. ".

Quickly putting aside their meals, the rest of the group followed the half-demon's example, took the battle stances, and eyed the rustling bush with suspicion.

"So…" Inuyasha said, putting his hand on his sheathed sword. "We're doing this the hard way after all." Quickly drawing out his sword intending to use it on the stranger. That is, until the stranger revealed herself. "K-Kikyo?!"

"Hello, Inuyasha." Kikyo said, as she walked out of her place in the dark woods, "It's nice to meet you again." Giving a small smile at the sight at half-demon.

"But I thought that you died. "Inuyasha said, ignoring the unsurprised looks that his group gave him. "I thought that you were dead." He said softly, as he drew back his sword into its sheath and approached the once dead miko.

Shaking her head, "It hasn't even been a long time since you last seen me, Inuyasha." Kikyo said, as she stood in front the half-demon. "Speaking about the time, I need to talk to you in private about it."

"Alright." Inuyasha calmly complied, "We can talk."

Kikyo nodded, as she started to lead the half- demon into a spot in the forest that wasn't far from where his group was resting.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha's and Kikyo's retreating forms, before she huffed and averted her eyes somewhere else. "It looks like Kikyo is alive and breathing very well."

"I know right, "Sango said, immediately siding with her miko friend, "Contrary to what a certain half-demon said. I wonder what they're going to talk about in there anyway."

"Well whatever they're going to talk about, it better not take almost a whole day like last time." Kagome said, recalling what happened the previous week. "Inuyasha came back late in the evening, last time."

Shippo settled himself on the young miko's shoulder. "But what I'm wondering is how can talking with somebody, take almost a whole day? It's either that they were on a romantic getaway or they must had have some long conversation."

Miroku nodded in agreement, "I see your point Shippo, there's no way that they were talking for that long."

Kagome, catching the hidden meaning in the monk's and the fox demon's conversation, just averted her eyes from the spot where the half demon and the once dead miko, were talking. "You think so? You think Inuyasha would really do that?"

"W-Well I didn't mean it like that. I...I mean since Inuyasha is a man he might…" Miroku paused, quickly flinching at the dark look that the demon slayer shot him. "I-I mean I have faith in our friend, there's no way that he would do that." He assured, hoping that the young miko believed him, even though he didn't believe it his own words.

However, Kagome didn't say anything and just sighed. Waiting for the half-demon to come back out and for the once dead miko to leave so she could give the half-demon the silence treatment accompanied with the multiple 'sits' again. I mean, since he deserved it after all for going to see the once dead miko in the first place.

Perhaps her wish was answered, because immediately sound of Inuyasha's loud voice entered the group's ears, followed by the voice of Kikyo still talking to him. Curious, Kagome and rest decided that they didn't want to sit down and wait anymore and went to go see what all the noise was all about.

"There's just no way that's possible Kikyo!" The group picked up as they approached their destination, "Do you even hear yourself? That doesn't even make any sense!"

"But I'm telling the truth." Came the pleading voice of the once dead miko. "Why don't you believe me? Is that you don't want to? Is it that you don't want to accept responsibility?" Now this definitely caught the gang's attention. What responsibility?

"Alright, what's going on here?" Sango said, as the rest entered the clearing. "What responsibility?"

Tearing his eyes from the once dead miko in front of him, Inuyasha gruffed, "It's nothing that requires your attention. So butt out you guys!"

"When you say it like that, now it requires our attention!" Sango demanded, as the monk besides her nodded. "Now what are you two talking about?"

Irritated, Inuyasha growled as he looked away, "I don't know, ask her. Apparently she claims that I.." Unable to finish the rest as he shook his head in absolute disbelief. "Never mind, she'll tell you."

All eyes fell on the once dead miko, "Kikyo, since Inuyasha doesn't want to tell us what's going on…" Kagome paused, as the half-demon scoffed, "Please tell us what the problem is and what is the responsibility that Inuyasha doesn't want to take care of."

Feeling nervous under the heated stares, Kikyo looked to the side, took a deep breath and then met the awaiting stares of the group. "I was just telling Inuyasha that, I'm pregnant and he's the father of the child that I bear."

* * *

 **Wow, shocker right? Don't worry, this isn't that kind of story. Trust me, I hate that kind of drama.**

 **Please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

 _Feeling nervous under the heated stares, Kikyo looked to the side, took a deep breath and then met the awaiting stares of the group. "I was just telling Inuyasha that, I'm pregnant and he's the father of the child that I bear."_

"W-What? Excuse me but what did you just say?" Kagome asked, as she along with the rest her group of friends stared at the older miko incredulously. "Did you just say that you were pregnant and Inuyasha was the father?" The older miko nodded, while Inuyasha just scoffed.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome demanded, not stopping as the half-demon crashed to the ground the first time. "SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY!" Saying each word in a strong tone in hopes that the half-demon could crash to the ground harder than usual.

"Hey, are you trying to kill me or something, Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled, lifting his head from the ground as soon as she stopped. "What did you do that for? Don't tell me you actually believe that lie, do you?" His question was immediately answered, as he soon fell back to the ground with loud crash. "STOP!"

"So is that why you stayed almost the whole day with her, last time?" Kagome asked completed enraged. "Because you were too busy making A BABY?! SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY!" Shrieking the last part, as she took out his shock and rage out on the half-demon. It was so bad, Miroku and Sango both had to stop Kagome, after the half-demon had yelled for her to stop multiple times.

"You better explain yourself now Inuyasha." Miroku told Inuyasha sternly, showing he wasn't in the mood to joke around with the half demon, as he continued to restrain the young time traveling miko.

Getting up from the ground and Inuyasha glared at Kagome, "I was going to do that until Kagome, kept sitting me!" Ticking Kagome off even more as she shot him a deadly look while Miroku said his name in warning. "Anyway, as I was saying before you guys came here, there's just no way that this is true or even possible, because besides the fact that I never even slept with Kikyo before and even when she was alive; the Kikyo I went to visit the time the supposed sex took place, was dead! So there's no way that she's pregnant with my child!"

"Why are you saying this, Inuyasha?" Kikyo said in a voice full of sadness. "Why are you lying? You are the father of my unborn child! What reason do I have to lie about this?"

"I don't know what the reason is, Kikyo." Inuyasha said, narrowing his eyes at her. "But what I do know is that you and I never slept together at all. And you know that!"

"W-Why are you like this?" Kikyo asked, tears pooled in her eyes. "I keep telling you that we did, we did slept together that day. And yet you keep denying it." Tears pooled in her eyes, "Inuyasha, you think as a priestess, that I'm allowed to do that? Just sleep with anyone like that? No, but I did it with you because you were special." Tears slid down her cheeks, as she began to weep in distress. "I- I did it because I love you and I thought that you loved me as well."

Watching the older miko weep, Kagome walked up and wrapped arms full of comfort around the older miko, before staring the half-demon with a look of disgust. "So Kikyo just magically got pregnant by herself, then? Kikyo just came back from the dead and decided to get herself pregnant with your seed? Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds Inuyasha? Do you take us for complete fools? Why would Kikyo lie about this, huh?"

"Why would I lie about this, Kagome?" Inuyasha exasperated, trying to prove his innocence. "That's the question that you also need to be asking! I mean, don't you know me? Do I seem like the kind of person who would that?" Kagome didn't say anything to that and continued to give him a cold hard look full of disgust.

"Why don't you just admit what you did and own up to it?" Sango said, her voice reminding the half-demon of her presence. "It's obvious that you did it, so take responsibility for it already Inuyasha."

"What do you mean, ' _it's obvious that I did it'_?" Inuyasha asked the demon slayer, with the same sharp tone that she used on him. "Did you see me do it, Sango? Is there proof, besides the so called child that Kikyo claims is mine?" He finished, as he glared at her with as much accusation that she was giving him.

Clearing his throat, Miroku reminded both of the demon slayer and the half-demon, of his presence as well as the fox demon's "It seems to me here that all we're doing here is pointing fingers at each other without any actually proof. No-"

"You see?" Inuyasha said, interrupting the monk to sneer at the demon slayer and the two mikos. "No proof. You can't tie me to something that I didn't do, without any proof."

"Miroku, whose side are you on?" Sango asked enraged. "I know that Kikyo is telling the truth because I can sense it. I can sense when people are lying and I know you can to. Besides who continues to plead their innocence with tears while they're lying?"

"As true as that maybe Sango, shouldn't that be the case for Inuyasha as well? According to what I've seen and sensed so far, Inuyasha also isn't lying. Now I'm not on anyone's side here, I'm just curious, how can two people with different sides of the same story, be telling the truth at the same time? I just want to know the truth. No-." Inuyasha interrupted the monk once again, before he could finish.

"If you want to know the truth so badly, then listen to me. I'm the one telling the truth over here, while Kikyo over there is the one lying!" Inuyasha said, glaring at the older miko. "So instead of lying Kikyo, why don't you do us all a favor and just tell the damn truth already!" yelling the last part at the older miko, causing her to weep even louder in the arms of the time traveling miko.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku interjected, shocked at the tone that the half-demon used on the older miko. "I can't believe that you would say that. Even if she is lying, you still have no ground to say things like that! Furthermore, you're not making things any better for yourself!"

Wanting to retort, Inuyasha opened his mouth but quickly closed it as the monk gave him a silent warning.

Turning away from his half-demon friend to face the older miko, Miroku took a deep breath so he could calm himself down. "Kikyo, you said that you're pregnant, but how did you find this out? Who told you?"

Taking a moment to answer, as she tried to stop her tears. "A-A few days after Inuyasha and I had done it, I started to experience some changes with my body." Kikyo said. "And then I went to a village that I saw along the way, and asked their healer to see what the problem was with me."

"And what kind of changes did your body go through?" Miroku asked, "Be specific."

"Excuse me Miroku, but don't sexually harass her in the name of being curious!" Sango interjected, accidentally mistaking the monk's curiosity with his personality. "And don't even try to deny it, because I can see right through you."

"As that may be, I was not harassing lady Kikyo, Sango." Miroku said, holding his hands up as if to prove his innocence. "I just wanted to know what kind of changes that she went through went her body that proves her reason to claim pregnancy."

"Prove her reason to claim pregnancy?" Sango repeated in disbelief, as she scowled and put one hand on her hip, while pointing a finger at the monk in accusation. "So you really don't think that Kikyo is telling the truth? Of course not, since you're on Inuyasha's side after all! "

"How many times do I have to keep on telling you, I'm not on anyone's side, I just want the truth!" Miroku exasperated, as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Obviously this is not going to work out, Shippo it looks like we need you." Causing all eyes to turn to the fox demon on the monk's shoulder.

"Huh? What for?" Shippo asked the monk, as he tilted his head in confusion.

Peering at the fox demon on his shoulder through the corner of his eye, Miroku simply told him, "To see if Lady Kikyo is as pregnant as she says she is. Go sniff her abdominal area and tell us what you smell."

Shippo nodded his head, and hopped towards the two mikos, to do what he was told. Upon reaching the older miko, Shippo hopped up on her leg and crawled up to her stomach area and sniffed it.

"Well Shippo, what do you smell?" Miroku asked, as he and along with the rest eagerly waited for the fox demon's answer. "Is lady Kikyo pregnant?"

Pulling back, Shippo blinked a few times before replying, "Although it's barely noticeable, it's there. The sweet smell of pregnancy along with Inuyasha's scent entangled with Kikyo's."

"SIT BOY!" Kagome demanded, watching as the half-demon crashed to the ground immediately. "There's your proof now Inuyasha, there's nothing for you to deny anymore. So why don't you hurry up and apologize to Kikyo for all the pain you caused her, and take responsibility for your child."

Pulling himself up from the ground, Inuyasha growled angrily at the young miko, "That's not gonna happen because, it's not my kid! It's just can't be. It's not possible!" He finished, standing his ground on his belief.

"But Inuyasha, Shippo just said that's it's yours. So why are you still denying it?" Miroku asked.

"It's probably because, he just doesn't want to take care of his own child. "Kagome accused, glaring at the half-demon as she still had her arms around the weeping older miko.

"You said it." Sango agreed, giving Inuyasha a dirty look. "Seeing how irresponsible he is. I swear, men like him are the worst." She finished with a huffed, as she now focused her attention on the weeping miko. "There, there Kikyo. It's alright, everything is going to be ok now."

"Yeah, come with us. We'll take of you." Kagome said, as she began to lead the weep miko away towards where they made camp, with Sango. Leaving the rest behind.

Watching the three women leave, Inuyasha waited until they were out of the area, before he huffed to himself. "Good riddance. I was getting tired of them anyway. Especially Kikyo, I mean just what was she trying to pull claiming that, that child is mine. Right Miroku?" However his question was met with silence.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha repeated the monk name, as he turned around and looked at the monk and the fox demon behind him. And instead of the monk to give him a reply, the monk just gave Inuyasha a long solemn stare, before shaking his head in disapproval, as he began to follow the girls back. Not even acknowledging him, as he passed by the half-demon. Shippo was the same.

Taken back by this, Inuyasha turned around and watched the monk's and fox demon's retreating forms, as a feeling that he knew too well, began to bubble up inside of him. The feeling of abandonment.

* * *

"Is everything to your liking Kikyo?" Kagome asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes. "Kikyo replied with a grateful smile, as she laid in the warm, soft sleeping bag that her reincarnation had given her. "Thank you for taking care of me Kagome. I hope that I won't be too much of a burden on you."

Kagome shook her head as she returned the smile, "Oh it's no problem, really. What are girls for? Besides, I don't mind taking care of you, so don't bother yourself over it, alright?"

Her older look-a like gave her a grateful nod, and bided her goodnight, as she closed her eyes and began to sleep. Still smiling, Kagome bided her goodnight as well, got up and walked over to her sleeping bag to do the same.

Observing the scene before him from a distance, well a safe distance from the reincarnated miko's wrath, Inuyasha watched as Kagome got into her sleep bag, and started her night time routine of bidding everyone goodnight. And wasn't surprised, when he didn't hear his name called.

' _Keh, whatever_.' Inuyasha thought, as he made himself comfortable on the tree behind him. "I didn't want to talk to her anyway."

Despite the fact that he felt a little sad, that the young miko was not talking to him. It was like he was be punished for something that he didn't do. Which exactly what it was. It wasn't his fault that the older miko was here, she just decided to come here and make a mess of things herself.

' _Kikyo_ …'Inuyasha thought, as he began to reflect on the day's events. ' _Just what's going on?_ '

For the once dead miko to be pregnant, was one thing, but for her to be pregnant with his child was what really had him baffled. How could he be the father of child when he had never even slept with the older miko to begin with? He was still a virgin for gods' sake. Not that he'll ever tell anyone, that is. But for the older miko to keep insisting that he did, and for his scent to be on that unborn child, something had to be up.

' _But what?_ ' Inuyasha pondered, trying to come up with explanation that would bring some light on what was going on. ' _Why would she do this? What game is she playing?'_

Inuyasha tried to think more about it, but he just couldn't get his head around it. ' _Damn it!_ ' He thought, ruffling his hair frustration. _'This doesn't make any sense!'_

And it really didn't. One thing that Inuyasha was sure of was that Kikyo was dead. And she's been dead for quite a while now, since she died almost a month ago in battle. She was just recovering from the miasma wounds that Kagome had saved her from, when Naraku tracked her down and killed her once again in a similar way.

' _Ugh, I still get chills thinking again it_.' Inuyasha thought, feeling little cold as he recalled that dreadful day. Seeing her killed like that again, made him feel like he lost piece of his own life as well. In fact, her death that day bothered him so much, that it haunted him in his dreams for a while until he visited the place she was killed at, to pay his respects. That was last week, when he made the mistake of leaving early in the morning, without telling his traveling companions. Which, in turn, caused them to think that Kikyo must had come back to life again and accused him of it when he returned.

That day, the moment Kagome heard him come back, she first gave him the silent treatment before sitting him, for only gods know how long, when all he did was confront her about her behavior towards him. Nobody came to stop her of course. The rest of his group even supported her actions saying, that he had it coming for suddenly leaving them and Kagome like that, without telling them where he went. And then accusing him of actually meeting Kikyo, when all he did was visit her grave. He tried to them the truth, but nobody would believe him.

Inuyasha snorted in annoyance at the memory, but had to admit, that he did over stayed at the older miko's resting place.

Reminiscing golden eyes looked up at the dark yet starry sky, as he recalled that day. For some reason when he arrived at the place where she died, he just lost himself. After paying his respects to the dead miko, he spent most of the time just sitting beside the spot where she drew her last breath, just remembering and reliving all of memories that he had with her. Then the next thing he knew, he stood watch over her grave as soon as he was done with the memories. It's not like he intended for it to happen, it just happened. Yet he didn't regret doing it, for it felt like the right thing to do. He didn't mean to over stay too long. It's just that time passed by so fast, when he finally decided to go back, the sun had already set.

Now he had this mess to take care of. Inuyasha sighed as he laid back against the rough tree bark. ' _How is it that nobody believes me? Even before my scent was found on Kikyo's supposed pregnant belly, why didn't they believe me?'_

But of course, there was Miroku who stood for him and actually tried to find the truth in the matter, unlike Sango and Kagome who just judged and accused him right on the spot. However, after what the so called proof, the way the monk and the fox demon stared at him, Inuyasha doubted the monk was even on his side anymore. _'If he really was ever on it to begin with, that is.'_

Perking his ears up, Inuyasha heard rustling sound of the grass and the sound of footsteps heading somewhere. ' _Well what do you know?_ ' Inuyasha thought, as he got up from his resting spot and followed the figure leaving.

As he suspected, it was Miroku who looked like he was lost in thought, as he continued walking further away from the camp. Inuyasha stared at him for a few moments before deciding to talk to him.

"Hey Miroku." Inuyasha called out, approaching the monk who turned around and looked at him, with the same solemn expression that he used on the half-demon earlier. "What troubling you this late at night?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Inuyasha." The monk answered him, "I just have problems sleeping."

"Speaking of problems…" Inuyasha began, as he glanced back at the camp, before focusing his attention back on the monk. "I just can't get my mind around this whole Kikyo thing. I mean, it just doesn't make any sense."

As if he expected this, Miroku slightly turned away from his hanyou companion, "Yes, I know. You mentioned this a few times already."

"That because it really doesn't make any sense!" Inuyasha exclaimed, hoping for the monk to understand what he was getting at. "How could've I gotten her pregnant, when I've never even touched her like that? Plus, the last time I saw her alive was when Naraku pierced right through her heart, which was almost a month ago!"

"Then how would you explain the scent that Shippo found on her stomach. It was your scent. How is it that your scent was found mixed with hers where that child forms?" Miroku asked, but he wasn't asking it like he was curious, he was asking it like he already knew the answer. "Tell me Inuyasha, so that I may understand as well."

"I don't know!" Inuyasha exasperated, wishing he knew why himself. "None of this make any sense! Don't you see what I'm talking about, Miroku! Something weird is going on but I don't know what it is!"

Having enough of this, Miroku turned to face the half-demon, "You're right, none of this makes any sense, however when you consider the evidence surround it, it all become pretty clear. After all this was bound to happen, don't you think? "

"W-What are you talking about Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, even though he had already an idea of about where the monk was getting at. "What was bound to happen?"

"You getting lady Kikyo pregnant, of course! I mean, I always knew it was bound to happen but I've always wished against it." Miroku told him. "I bet Kagome thought about it once or even a few times, every time you would go to meet Kikyo. But luckily back then, you weren't stupid and heartless enough to try it, until last week.

I should've known better, I mean we all should've seen it coming when we realized you were gone of almost the whole day! Only buddha knows what time in the morning when you left, then you had the nerve to act like nothing happened when you came back. But that's not the part that get me. What really gets me is that after all of this, you have the audacity to deny everything and refuse to be responsible for what you help create!

I mean, how can you do that Inuyasha? How could you do that to not only Kagome, but Kikyo? The woman who you claimed that you loved, only to heartlessly refuse her especially when she begged and wept for you to help her take care of your child. You even went as far as to even call her a liar. And because of that, I thought that there was a chance that you could be telling the truth and believed you. I honestly wanted to help you, but then when the Shippo smelt your scent mixed with hers on your unborn child…" Miroku narrowed his eyes in a cold hard glare at Inuyasha. "All thoughts and beliefs of you telling the truth, vanished. Along with any respect that I had for you."

Too stunned to believing what he just heard, Inuyasha slowly shook his head at the monk, in shock. "N-No Miroku, listen I…"

"And I must say Inuyasha." Miroku said harshly, not even caring if he interrupted the half-demon. "I'm very disappointed in you."

* * *

 **Please review :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ!**

 **OH MY GOODNESS!**

 **Guys the previous chapter 3 was the wrong one! I accidentally updated the chapter for " _If it's love."_ Instead of " _In the midst of lies and deception chapter 3!_ "**

 **GOODNESS, I JUST REALIZED THIS NOW. The time I updated this chapter was a time very early in the morning when I was half asleep!**

 **Sorry!**

 **PockyMilkshake: The chapter 3 you read, was not the real chapter 3 and was from a different story!**

 **BabyGhost123: Thank you! I at first didn't realize what you were talking about until now.**

 **Anyway, Here's the real chapter 3 for this story. **

**If you're confused because of the mix-up, please reread the story. I'm sorry for the confusion.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters, just the plot of this fanfiction. And despite what you read, I'm not bashing any of the characters.**

* * *

If anyone asked him, the journey back to the old woman's village was filled with tension and unbearable silence. But then again, nobody was speaking to him. They instead, talked amongst themselves and looked back at him, giving him dirty looks and glares every now and then.

'Figures.' Inuyasha sighed, as he continued to walk behind his traveling companions. He already expected this from them anyway. Since he would always get this sort of treatment whenever he went to see Kikyo, back then. So the silent treatment along with the heated glares didn't really faze him.

It all began the moment they woke up and started attending to Kikyo, when she went to empty out her stomach's contents of last night's meal. Inuyasha watched from a distance as Kagome pull out a small white container, which she called medicine from her time, and gave it to the older miko, while ignoring him.

Besides the treatment that Kagome was obviously giving him, he finally realized that his group was ignoring him when Sango and Miroku came back from the stream with breakfast and didn't offer him any. They just walked passed him without saying a word.

Yet, that didn't bother him. He was used to their kind of behavior and endured it a lot as a kid, so he didn't let it bother him too much. Even though it did hurt a bit coming from them, his own group, he just brushed it off, saying that he wasn't that hungry anyway. Even though he kind of was.

Unconsciously landing his eyes on the monk, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel betrayed by him. Sure the others also betrayed him, but Miroku's betrayal was what really bothered him the most. Perhaps it was the solemn look of disapproval that the monk gave him every now and then, or just his cold behavior towards him that really got Inuyasha the most. They both affected him in ways he didn't want to think about.

" _I always knew it was bound to happen but I've always wished against it…I bet Kagome thought about it once or even a few times, every time you would go to meet Kikyo!"_

'What did he mean by, 'it was bound to happen'? Did they all expect this from me, whenever I would to go see Kikyou?' Inuyasha thought, reflecting on the monk's words, 'Is that why Sango said that it was 'obvious that I did it', because they just never trusted me?'

Faltering in his movements, an indescribable mixture of rage and pain built up inside Inuyasha, as he looked at his group. _'If that's so, then what was I to them? What did they see me as?_ '

Before Inuyasha could think more about the thought anymore, his nose picked up a familiar scent that smelt not too far from them. 'Oh great, it's Kouga.' He thought, as he turned around and looked at the miniature whirlwind that was approaching them.

'Yo Inutrasha." The wolf demon said with the usual smirk on his face, greeting his rival as soon as he reached the half-demon. "Have you been taking good care of my woman?"

"I don't know how many times I have to say this to you until it finally gets into your head fleabag, Kagome is not your woman." Inuyasha began, slightly irritated with the wolf-demon's claim on the time traveling miko. "And couldn't you have picked a better day to show up then today?"

"Why?" Kouga asked almost intrigued, as he continued smirking. "Could it be that you're afraid that I'll beat you and take Kagome away, because it's your human night?"

"Keep dreaming fleabag, because that's never gonna happen and you know it." Inuyasha growled in annoyance at the wolf demon's cocky attitude. "Now listen, you shou-"

"Hey, Kouga's here" The voice of Shippo interrupted, as he alerted the others of the wolf demon's presence. Kagome turned around and looked at the wolf- demon.

"Kouga, you're here." She asked, catching the attention of the wolf demon immediately. "When did you arrive?"

"I got here as fast as I could as soon as I picked up your beautiful scent, Kagome. "The wolf demon smoothly said, taking her hands into his as he suddenly appeared before the time traveling miko. "You're looking lovelier every time I see you."

Flattered yet uncomfortable by the wolf-demon, Kagome just gave the wolf demon a nervous smile, "T-Thanks Kouga… I guess."

Before Kouga could say anything else, a strange yet sweet scent caught his attention, "Hey, what's that smell? It smells almost like…" He trailed off as his eyes landed on the older miko who stood behind his love.

Without saying anything, Kouga silently approached the older miko and sniffed her once more before turning around to face the half demon. "Muttface, mind explaining to me why your scent is mixed in with this miko's unborn child?" Glaring at the half-demon with eyes full of accusation.

As all eyes turned on him, Inuyasha felt suddenly paralyzed. Under the eyes of the wolf demon, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel ashamed, not for the reason that he was guilty because he certainly wasn't; but for the reason that the wolf demon now knew of this mess.

"N-No it's…"Inuyasha tried to say, but the judging glare of the wolf demon was rendering him speechless "N-No, I'm not…"

"You're not, what?!" Kouga demanded, his patience clearly running out. "Answer me!"

"I-It's not mine…" Inuyasha managed to say, as he shook his head, cursing himself for how weak he sounded in front of the wolf demon. "It's not my kid."

Not believing a word that the half-demon said, Kouga snorted in disbelief, "Is this some kind of joke, Inuyasha? Do you honestly think that I'm stupid enough to believe that when that child clearly has your damn scent all over it!"

"L-Look Kouga, I don't know how my scent got on the kid, but believe me when I say it ain't mine!" Inuyasha exasperated, trying to get the wolf demon the believe him. He was telling the fucking truth, dammit! "It's not my kid!"

Apparently, the wolf demon didn't think that he was telling the truth, as he suddenly rushed up to Inuyasha and punched him hard in the jaw, sending the half-demon falling on the ground as he grunted out in pain.

"Disgusting." Kouga began, giving Inuyasha a dirty look, as he stood over him. "How can you just stand there, and deny your involvement in the making of that child, when it reeks of your scent! I can't believe that I ever left my woman in your care. You make me sick, you disgusting lowlife!"

"The word lowlife doesn't even cover it, Kouga!" Kagome interjected, "He's a real deadbeat if you ask me!"

"You said it, Kagome!" Sango said, glaring daggers at the fallen half-demon. "He's the worst, I mean how could he do that to her and then have the nerve to deny it. I just hate guys like him!"

Miroku just shook his head at Inuyasha, as Shippo also did the same. Both eyes burned into the skull of the fallen half-demon.

Stunned, Inuyasha beheld in horror as each of his teammates disregarded and disgraced him as if he was a piece of trash. As if he deserved everything said against him and even the wolf demon's punch. Finally, his eyes landed on the miko who was responsible for this mess in the first place. Her action towards him was the worst of all. She was weeping as if she was ashamed of him. As if she was unfortunate to have slept with him in the first place.

He felt as if she shot that arrow that sealed his fate to that accursed tree, all over again.

"K-Kikyo…" Inuyasha said, shaking his head in disbelief as he got up, locking eyes with the older miko. "Why are you doing this Kikyo? Why are you like this? What wrong have I done to you for you to lie like this, instead of just telling the fucking truth?!"

With eyes now locked on his group and the wolf demon, Inuyasha slowly began to back away from them. Looking more of a scared child who was trying to defend himself, rather than a tough demon in the process of doing so. Unable to look at them anymore, Inuyasha turned towards the forest and ran away. Running as fast as his legs could carry him. Not even caring that he bumped into the wolf demon's traveling companions, who were only just now arriving. He just ran. Inuyasha just ran out of that place, away from them, away from everybody.

Tears threaten to spill from his eyes, as he ran through the forest. But he didn't allow them to. For he knew that no amount of tears he could cry could fix the gaping wound that he now had on his heart. And plus, he wasn't some weak wimp.

Blinking his tears back, Inuyasha continued to run until he sensed something coming towards him at an incredible speed. Turning around to see what it was, all he saw was a flash of white before he suddenly found himself roughly slammed against a tree, with the wind knocked out of him.

Gasping, Inuyasha almost lost focus in his eyes, as he quickly tried to regain it back. Finally being able to see clearly once again, the first thing he saw was the cold-hearted face of the one person that he dreaded to see. "S-Sesshomaru?!" He managed to say before his brother roughly grabbed and slammed him against a tree once again.

"I should've killed you the moment I first laid my eyes on you." Sesshomaru coldly said as he held out his fist before landing it on the half demon's jaw. "Perhaps if only I had done that, Father's name wouldn't be ruined the way it is now because of you." He finished bringing back out his fist, as he landed it once again one the half-demon face.

" _AHH!"_ Inuyasha cried out, as another punch landed on his now sore jaw. "What are you talking abou- _GAH!"_

"The stench of that miko's pregnancy burns my senses halfbreed!" Sesshomaru harshly told him, giving his brother another punch to the face. "How much longer must our blood continue to be defiled by weaklings!"

"W-What…H-How did you…" Inuyasha didn't even want to ask anymore how his brother knew, he instead just wanted to explain to his raging brother what was going on. "N-No Sesshomaru… It's not true, it's not what you think...it's not my-"

"Do you think I am a fool to believe such a lie!" Sesshomaru hissed, his eyes almost seeing red in anger. "The stench of that miko's pregnancy caught my attention before, it reached the wolf's!" Taking his fist once again, only to drive it this time, through the half-demon's stomach. Inuyasha's agonizing cry rang through the empty forest, causing the birds inhibiting in it, to fly off to safety.

Removing his fist from the gaping wound that he left on his brother's stomach, Sesshomaru stood above the fallen form of the half-demon and heartlessly gazed down upon him. "Pitiful, pathetic, insolent little half breed. You don't even regret what you've done."

Letting out small pants of breath, Inuyasha managed to look up at his brother with tired eyes. "I should kill you right now, but it seems that I'll leave that for another time." He heard him say.

As Sesshomaru turned to leave, he stopped for just a moment, and glanced back at the fallen form of his young brother, "The next time we meet Inuyasha, I won't be so merciful on you. Mark my words half breed, I will kill you." He finished harshly before he continued going back his own way.

Watching his brother's retreating form, Inuyasha waited a bit until his he was sure his brother was out of the area first before he could move.

'D-Damn bastard." Inuyasha thought as he tried to sit up, 'Didn't even try to fucking listen to me when I was trying to tell him…UGH' He cried out in pain, as he fell forward on his knees. 'D-Dammit…-It hurts so much…'

Looking up and losing focus as he tried to gaze off in the distance, Inuyasha briefly thought of his friends. 'I-If only Kagome was here…'Inuyasha couldn't help but think, 'S-She would've been fussing over me as she helped me and tended to my wounds…UGH…pant...pant...I-If only… M-Miroku and Sango were here…th-they would've helped lift me up upon…Ki-Kilala while we flew back to the village…' He softens his eyes, as he thought more about it 'I-If only Shippo were here, he would've tried to make me feel better… in his own way.'

Tears began to blur his vision before they ran down his beaten face. "Dammit! Why did everything have to go so wrong so fast!" He cried out, as he slammed his fist on the ground, He cried out some more, as more hot tears ran down his badly beaten face, making him hiss a bit at the stinging pain that his tears were causing on his wounded face. "Dammit…"

The more he thought about his friends, the more he realized how lonely he now was. Perhaps he was alone the whole time but never noticed it because he thought that he would always be surrounded by his friends. The same friends who never trusted him and turned against him at the given chance. They probably never even saw him as their equal.

'It's time to stop crying, dammit.' Inuyasha told himself, 'They took their side and made their choice, so it's time for me to make mine and move on.'

Taking light pants of air, Inuyasha grunted out in agonizing pain as he tried to endure the pain. 'And I choose to survive!' He thought, forcing his arm to move, as he reached to his side and grabbed his sheathed sword.

'T-There' he thought, as he pushed the sword into the ground, so he could use it as a walking stick. 'It' not much but, it'll help me at least find a place to...r- rest in.'

Ignoring the waves of pure anguish that he felt as he tried to move, Inuyasha managed to get up on his feet with shaking legs, and slowly forced them to walk with the aid of his sheathed sword. He even paid no attention to the small flow of blood that rushed down his legs in the process, all he cared about at the moment was finding a place for him to rest and surviving.

Pausing for a quick breath, Inuyasha hunched over his sword as he tried to find the energy to continue moving. Failing to recognize that he now had company.

"Well, well, well." Came the cruel mocking voice of a person that Inuyasha knew too well. "What a predicament that I've found you in, Inuyasha."

Forcing himself to look up from the ground, Inuyasha glared at the figure in front of him as he snarled, "Naraku!"

* * *

 **Yeah, I know what you're all thinking-why didn't Kagome sense and alert the group of Kouga's presence? Why did she sense him while he was talking to Inuyasha?**

 **My answer to that is I don't know. I don't know why that thought slipped my mind when I was writing this chapter. I literally noticed that rereading it years later. I wrote this chapter, along with the upcoming chapters a few years ago.**

 **Also a little side joke, when Sesshomaru came and attacked Inuyasha, I was like "Hmmm, if only this was Legends and Folklore." Only those who read my other story, "Legends and Folklore"- that's a SessInu story, would understand.**

 **Please review if you are enjoying this story. The next chapter should be coming soon, so until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please reread the chapter 3 in case you feel you are confused in what's going on in this chapter. I had accidentally uploaded a chapter from another story of mine for chapter 3 and didn't realize that until a few days ago. I already fixed the problem, but in case you read chapter 3 from before then and not the real chapter 3-I suggest you reread the last chapter to understand what's going on here.**

 **Thanks for hanging on for the ride!**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, just the plot of this fanfiction.**

* * *

 _Forcing himself to look up from the ground, Inuyasha glared at the figure in front of him as he snarled, "Naraku!"_

Naraku just merely chuckled in amusement at the sight before him, "It's amazing that you can still say my name with such hatred, despite being in the state you are in. I applaud you for your strength, Inuyasha."

Still staring at the spider demon before him, Inuyasha growled, "Fuck you Naraku, I'm ready to fight you here and now, despite any state that I'm in!" Not willing to show weakness in front of the spider demon. He rather die fighting, then cowering.

"How foolish." Naraku said, not surprised one bit by the Inu-hanyou's logic, "Your rash behavior never ceases to amaze me, Inuyasha. Although it is surprising that you managed to impregnate Kikyo. I must say, I didn't think that you had it in you."

Inuyasha's blood ran cold. How in the hell did Naraku know about that? Had he been watching him, or did he hear it from somewhere? Either way, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel exposed to the spider demon. Now another enemy of his knew of this mess.

Getting angry at the way things were becoming, Inuyasha growled, "How in the hell did you find out about that? No, you know what don't tell me because I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"Oh don't worry, I wasn't going to tell you anyway," Naraku smirked, amused by his enemy's reaction. "I actually plan to do something else to you, by the way. After all, it is the reason why I came here."

With an unsettling feeling in his gut, Inuyasha didn't have to think twice by what Naraku meant by that, as he beheld a weapon forming out of the spider demon's hand.

"What better way to get rid of a persistent enemy then is to get him while he's down." Naraku sneered, stretching his weapon formed hand towards the Inu-hanyou, "Or in your case, down and vulnerable. Now prepare to die Inuyasha."

As soon as the clawed weapon approached him, Inuyasha immediately tried to dodge it, but his body was too injured to do so, causing the weapon to slash his shoulder as he fell to the ground.

"GAH…D-Dammit…" Inuyasha cursed, as he grunted in pain at not only his newly acquired wound but also in anguish from the pain that he felt all over his body. "UGH…Da-Dammit all…"

Smirking at this, Naraku began to walk towards his fallen foe, fully knowing that the Inu-hanyou was on the verge of death, so he wouldn't even have to try much to kill him. Since the next blow will be the end of the stubborn persistent Inu-hanyou.

Despite the state and the amount of pain that he was in, Inuyasha could sense the spider demon approaching him. Inuyasha didn't have to even look at him, to know that the spider demon had a smug look on his face. Obviously taking enjoyment in tormenting his enemy. "Co-Cocky bastard…UGH!" Inuyasha grunted, as he tried to get up, "I-I won't die….UGH…E-Easily…GAH!"

Unfortunately, Inuyasha was doing more damage to himself as he continued struggling to move. It wasn't long before he started to lose focus in his eyes, and felt the overbearing need to collapse and lose consciousness. 'So… this is how I die, huh?' He couldn't help but think, as his body became too heavy to move anymore and collapsed.

As he fell, his tattered disheveled robe slid open, exposing his shoulder to the approaching spider demon. There Inuyasha laid unmoving on the ground, as he awaited his death. The last thing he heard was sound Naraku reaching him and saying, "Hm, now this is interesting." As he blacked out.

* * *

"Here we are Kikyo," Kagome said, as she entered the Kaede's village along with the rest of the group. "Here is where you'll be staying until you deliver the baby. And don't worry, we'll be right beside you the whole time, right guys?" She finished saying, as she turned around to ask her traveling companions.

"Sure it's the least we can do. "Sango smiled, "We'll be glad to help you in any way we can, Kikyo."

"Yeah but, I'm sure where ever Inuyasha is now, he's deeply reflecting on has happened today." Miroku said as he thought about the half-demon. "Hopefully when he comes back, he'll be ready to apologize for his actions and accept the responsibility that awaits him."

"If he decides to come back, that is." Shippo said, slowly shaking his head in disagreement as he shrugged. "I think we all know stubborn and immature Inuyasha is by now. It'll be a while before this all sets into that thick head of his." The monk and the demon slayer nodded at this in agreement.

"Uh, guys…"Kagome nervously said, "As true as that may be, you're not helping." Turning her group mates' attention to the slightly depressed miko who stood beside her.

"Oh, we're sorry Kikyo!" Sango said, immediately apologizing for talking about the half-demon. "Please forget what we just said. We were only talking without thinking." The monk and little fox demon nodded their heads in agreements as they apologized as well.

Giving them a sad smile, Kikyo shook her head. "No, it's quite alright. After all, you were just stating the obvious truth. It's my fault anyway, for falling for such a man." She sadly sighed, as she reflected on her memories with the half-demon. "I also too, can't help but wonder if he will ever return."

"Nah, just forget about him." Kouga said, unable to take the talk about the half-demon anymore, "If a man can't take or even handle responsibility, then he isn't even worth the wait. So forget about him and move on with your life."

"Yeah..."Kagome said as she glanced at the older miko, "But that's easier said than done."

But not wanting to disappoint the wolf-prince, Kagome smiled, "Thanks for all your help today Kouga. You really saved us." Knowing that she made the wolf demon feel better as she thanked him.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'm always happy and ready to help you anytime I can." Kouga smirked, as he took her hand into his. "Next time you have a problem, just let me know and be by your side in a heartbeat."

"Good to know…"Kagome said, giving the wolf-demon a nervous smile.

Gazing into the young miko's eyes with a serious look on his face, Kouga said, "I must leave you now, Kagome. But I promise you, I'll come back as soon as possible. Alright?"

"Alright." Kagome nodded uncomfortably, before saying goodbye to the wolf demon, as he went his way, with two of his pack mates running after him.

Turning her attention back to the older miko, Kagome smiled, "Now let's go inside, shall we?"

"I see." Came the voice of the old priestess Kaede, who was having a hard time processing the news that she just heard. "So Inuyasha is the father of your unborn child, Kikyo?"

"Yes." Kikyo nodded, allowing the information to sink in before she continued. "However he doesn't want to accept the responsibility that comes with it and denies his involvement in making our child."

"I see…" Kaede pondered a bit, before continuing. "And where is Inuyasha?"

Kikyo's expression soften in sadness, her downcast gaze answering the old priestess's question for her. "He ran away."

"Is that so…"Kaede said, though it wasn't a question, but more a statement instead.

The hut was filled with grave silence, as the group solemnly thought back on what had happened earlier when the half-demon decided to leave them instead of accepting reality.

Directing his attention away from his own thoughts, Miroku noticed that the old priestess had not said anything for a while now. "Lady Kaede, is there something the matter?"

"No." She replied, contemplating back on her memories of the half- demon. "I just have a hard time believing that Inuyasha would do something like that. It just does not seem like him."

"I know…" Miroku agreed as he sighed. "But his scent was found mixed Lady Kikyo on their unborn child. And with that as evidence, it's hard not to believe it."

Kaede glanced at her sister, who seemed down at the mention of the half-demon. And as the old priestess continued to look around, she noticed that the rest seemed to be down-hearted as well.

Taking a moment to herself as she sighed, Kaede got up and made her way out of the hut, leaving the group and her sister behind. Once outside, she stood in silence as she reflected on the news she just heard about the half-demon.

"Inuyasha, I do not know what is going on, but…" She spoke, as she narrowed her one eye." I pray that the truth shall reveal itself and shine some light in your eyes, whether ye did it or not."

Looking up at the darkening sky, Kaede's expression soften. "I also pray that ye are safe, wherever ye are."

Now feeling a little down herself, Kaede made her way back inside her hut, to join the others.

* * *

 **If you are enjoying the story so far, don't forget to leave a review. It gives me encouragement to continue writing. :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Soft. Whatever he was laying on was really soft and _warm…_

Inuyasha unconsciously snuggled into the soft and warm thing that he was laying on. Was he on asleep Kagome's bed again? No, if that was the case, then she would've already kicked him out by now, like last time. Inuyasha calmly thought as he breathe in deeply, causing a familiar scent to flood his senses.

' _Naraku!'_ Inuyasha immediately thought, reality crashing down on him as he snapped his eyes open, _'Where is that bastard?'_ Instantly looking around for the spider demon.

Wait…Where was he?

Sitting up in the soft and warm futon that had been laying on, Inuyasha looked around the unfamiliar room that he was in, and couldn't help but wonder where he was. _'How did I even get here, to begin with?'_

The last thing he remembered was him lying on the ground, awaiting death as the spider demon approached him with the intention to kill him. ' _If that's so, then why am I still alive?_ ' Inuyasha thought, as he examined himself, only to then notice the chain around his one of his wrist. _'What the…'_

As Inuyasha tried to remove the chain off of his wrist, he quickly noticed another chain around one of his ankles. _'What the hell?!_ ', he thought, as he tried to break free from the chains, only to realize that they were attached to the ground. ' _What the hell is going on here?'_

"Well, well, well." Came a familiar taunting voice that he recognized right away. "Look who finally decided to wake up?"

Snapping his head towards the direction where the voice came from, Inuyasha growled, "Kagura!"

There at the entrance of the unfamiliar room that he was in, the wind sorceress stood, casually leaning against the door, smirking at him. "Have a nice nap, halfbreed?"

"What the hell is going on here, Kagura?" Inuyasha demanded, glaring at the wind sorceress, "Where the hell am I?"

"Well, since you haven't figured it out yet…" Kagura began, casually opening her fan and closing it. "You're here at Naraku's castle. And before you ask why…" She said, watching the half demon close his mouth as she continued. "I don't know why. All I know is that Naraku came back with you in his arms, and told us to tend to your wounds."

"Naraku did?" Inuyasha repeated, checking if he heard right. For surely the wind sorceress must be pulling his leg, by saying that Naraku actually saved him. The same Naraku who was his enemy and was even trying to kill him in the first place. And what the wind sorceress meant by us? "Are you sure that Naraku saved me? And what do you mean by us? Who is us?"

"Ask one question at a time, half breed. And if Naraku didn't save you, would you be here if he didn't?" Kagura answered, as she now paused in her movements. "As for the rest, he asked Kanna and I to tend to your wounds. Well, Kanna did while I on the other hand just watched." Letting the information sink into the half demon for a bit, she continued. "Although I don't know what Naraku has in store for you, all I can say is that he does plan to use you for something. I mean, that's the only reason that I can think of that explains why you're still alive."

Inuyasha nodded at this as he began to ponder on what he just heard. _'What could Naraku have in store for me that suddenly made him decide to keep me alive instead of killing me? Even though he had the chance to.'_

"Now that I've answered your questions, it's time for you to answer a few of mine." The wind sorceress said, catching the attention the half demon's attention once again. Kagura closed her fan as she continued, "Rumor has it that you knocked up Kikyo with your child, is that true?"

"Who told you that?" Inuyasha demanded, irritated at how fast the news of the mess was spreading. Now he wondered if there was even a person who didn't know about it. "How in the hell did you find out about that?"

Kagura simply replied, "Doesn't matter. So is it true or not?"

Growling in annoyance, Inuyasha huffed, "Keh, I don't have to explain myself to you. You figure it out."

"So it must be true then." Kagura said in amusement, as she smirked. "I must say, I didn't know you had it in you. After all, you seemed like a virgin to me." Casually opening and closing her fan once again.

Angrily embarrassed, Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort but closed it as he sensed another presence coming. An evil presence that could only belong to one person.

"Now that's enough Kagura." Naraku said, as he entered the room, passing the wind sorceress in the process. "Don't you have something else better to do, then discussing nonsense with my prisoner?"

Closing her fan shut, Kagura glared at her master from the corner of her eyes with annoyance. "Whatever, I was just leaving anyway." She said, fixing her posture as she stood up straight, giving the dog demon one more glance before doing what she was told.

Watching the wind sorceress leave, through the corner of his eye, Naraku turned his attention towards the dog demon, who observed him with suspicion clear on his face.

"I see that you have finally woken up, Inuyasha." Naraku said, as he approached his prisoner. "How are you feeling?"

"Save it, Naraku!" Inuyasha snarled, glaring at the spider demon with hateful eyes. "I know that you don't really care about me. All you care about is what you're gonna use me for. Isn't that why you kept me alive and chained my hand and foot to the ground?"

"It seems that I have been found out." Naraku smirked in amusement, halting in his movement as he stood a certain distance from Inuyasha. "But have you figured out just what it is that I plan to do with you?"

Growling in annoyance, Inuyasha said, "Even though I haven't figured it out yet, I can just tell you that whatever it is, it ain't gonna work! I'll make sure of it."

"Oh?" Naraku said, intrigued. "But it isn't something that you can control once it happens. And even if you manage to, I'll just simply stop you."

"Then what the hell is it, Naraku?" Inuyasha demanded, having enough of the spider demon's games. "What are you planning?"

"All in due time, Inuyasha." Naraku said, enjoying the dog demon's reaction as soon as he said that. "In the meanwhile, you still haven't answered my question. How are you feeling?"

Looking at the spider demon in with suspicion, Inuyasha just narrowed his eyes at him, "I'm alright..." He said, even though he still felt pain in some places of his body, especially in his abdominal area. He had to admit, his bastard of a brother and the fleabag really know how to land some punches.

Narrowing his eyes at the dog demon as he observed him, Naraku silently came closer to him, before going down on one knee, facing the his prisoner.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise at how close Naraku was until he felt the spider demon's cool hand suddenly grab his chin. "H-Hey what are you- _AHH!_ ", Inuyasha cried out in pain as Naraku turned his head to the side. "S-Stop that it hurts!"

"Oh it does, does it?" Naraku said, still holding on to the dog demon's chin, as he kept his eyes on it. "Although your jaw looks better than it did before, I'm not surprised that you would still feel pain there. I suspect the rest of your body is also the same?"

Inuyasha reluctantly nodded his head, as he couldn't help but feel the chill of uneasiness that ran through his body. Right now Naraku could easily kill him if he wanted to, and there was nothing Inuyasha could do about it. He was as helpless as a lamb in the hands of his enemy. Nonetheless, there was no way that Inuyasha going to let the spider demon know that, so instead, he gave him a spiteful glare.

Naraku seeing the sudden glare on the dog demon's face, just smirked in amusement, as if he read the other's mind. "Your body should be healed enough by tomorrow." Releasing his hold on the dog demon's chin.

"Healed enough for what?" Inuyasha asked, watching the spider demon stand up. "What do you have planned for me tomorrow, Naraku?"

"Oh, you'll see." Naraku said, turning to leave. "After all, tomorrow is only just a few more hours away. "

"Damn you…" Inuyasha cursed, watching as the spider demon made his way to the door. "You won't get away with this, you know. One way or the other, I'll get out of here and stop you!"

"Be that as it may Inuyasha, however..." Naraku said, as he halted in his movements and glanced at the dog demon. "In this situation, I'm the one with the upper hand here, while you're the helpless one. So just sit down and enjoy the ride, after all, you will be a tool in it anyway. Until then, Inuyasha" He finished, as he reached the door and went his way.

Snarling at where the spider demon stood just a few seconds ago, Inuyasha turned his attention back on the chains that were around his wrist and ankle. ' _Once I break these off, then I'll make my escape out of here. I refuse to be part of that bastard's evil scheme in any way shape or form.'_ Inuyasha thought as he began to pull on the chains with his free hand, trying to break them off. ' _Huh?'_

Inuyasha thought, still pulling on the chain as hard as he could. ' _How come these things won't budge?'_

After a few times of pulling on the chains, he tried to rip them off from the ground. _'Why won't these chains come off already?! What are these damn things made of?!_ ' Inuyasha growled in frustration, _'Forget it, I'll just use my Tessaiga to bust this thing open.'_

Reaching for where he usually kept his sword, Inuyasha grabbed air. ' _Huh? It's not here. The Tessaiga is not here.'_ He thought, as patted around his side for it. ' _That's strange. I've always kept it here, where could it ha-'_ He stopped as the realization hit him.

' _Naraku must have taken it!_ ' Inuyasha thought, cursing the spider demon, as he balled up his fist in anger. ' _Of course, he did, that's why he was so cocky about his damn plan_.'

' _Dammit!'_ Inuyasha thought, as he slammed his fist on the ground. _'Now what the hell am I supposed to do?'_

As Inuyasha was too busy focusing on the problem before him, he didn't notice when a mirror shined off in the distance, as it watched his every move, reflecting him in another mirror held by a pale little girl with white hair and blank eyes.

"Poor Inuyasha," Naraku taunted, as he watched the dog demon through his incarnation's mirror. "It's a shame that you have no one to help you. No one to come to your rescue now that you're trapped in my hands. It's too bad that I plan to keep it that way."

"Master, tomorrow I am to appear before Inuyasha, is that correct?' Kanna asked, still holding on to the mirror that reflected the half demon.

"Correct Kanna." Naraku answered. "Tomorrow, your power will be needed so do not disappoint me." Watching the pale incarnation nod at him in obedience, Naraku smirked. "Good."

"What of the monk, Master Naraku?" Kanna asked, in her emotionless tone. "What shall be become of him?"

"Release him. I no longer have any use of him, now that he has done his part." Naraku said, with a solemn expression. "However, if he tries anything, do not hesitate to kill him."

"Understood." Kanna said, as she nodded her head in obedience once again.

Naraku glanced at her for a moment, before stretching his hand out in the midst of the dark room. Suddenly, a small light blue bag came floating out of the darkness towards him, and gently landed in his awaiting hand.

Chuckling as he looked at the occupied small bag that sat in the palm of his hand, Naraku smirked, "After all, we can't afford to mistakes, now can we?"

* * *

 **Until the next chapter! :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** **Kouga and Sesshomaru are in the story, but are not a couple. I want to get that settled. The only couple here is Naraku X Inuyasha. If this couple bothers you, don't read.**

 **Although, there might be slight Sesshomaru X Inuyasha and Kouga X Inuyasha that is completely one sided. However, it's as visible as it is in the anime. Which means that it's barely there.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Running through the forest as fast as his human ability could allow him to, Miroku glanced back at miko who was not too far behind him. "Are you sure that it's this way Kagome?"

"Positive." Kagome said, confident in her sensing skills, as she too ran as fast as she could, with the fox demon tailing behind, "I'm positive that there are multiple jewels shards up ahead. Could it be Naraku?"

Nodding his head in agreement, Miroku averted his eyes to what was in front of him, "Definitely, besides I'm starting to sense his demonic aura up ahead as well."

"But I wonder what he's doing there anyway. Especially so close to Kaede's village." Sango asked, running alongside the monk. "Usually he doesn't show up unless a new jewel shard appears or when he has something in store of us. Although during neither one of those times, did he ever show up this close to us."

"You're right." Miroku agreed, "Whatever his reason is, for him to show up so close to us, must not be good. He probably has something in store for us."

"Look!" Kagome exclaimed, drawing the attention of the monk and the demon slayer to the dark gray cloud of smoke that erupted from their destination up ahead, rising high into the sky. "We must getting closer."

As soon as she said that, multitudes of villagers from their destination all ran towards the group, passing them in a hurry, as they ran for their life. "No, I think we are here." Miroku said, approaching the burning village as even more villagers ran past them, and some even collapsing right in front of him.

As Miroku crouched down to help the people who had fallen, Sango immediately diverted his attention to the figure floating in the sky, who was not too far from them, watching his demons do his dirty work of destroying and terrorizing the village. "Naraku!"

Naraku, hearing his name called, turned around and face the group of his enemies that he had dealt with many times in the past, and smirked.

* * *

"Dammit…" Inuyasha cursed, as he struggled with the chains, _'What is with these chains? Why the hell won't they come off already?'_

He's tried everything to get them off. He's tried raking at them with his claws, picking at them, and even tried using his two signatures moves; Iron reaver soul stealer and blades of blood on them, but they still wouldn't budge. In fact, there wasn't even a scratch on them that showed that he even tried to destroy them in the first place. The chains remained as untouched as it was before when he first saw them.

' _What's in these damn things?_ ' Inuyasha growled, still continuing to attempt to break free from them.

"Those chains are made with the bones and weapons of many great demons that Master Naraku has collected in the past." An emotionless voice said, drawing the dog demon's attention to its owner. "There is nothing you can do to break them for those chains are unbreakable. It is the way that they are designed."

"Well then, Naraku must be pretty damn proud of himself." Inuyasha in annoyance, glaring at the little pale girl that stood before him. "Making something like this, you know you could've told me earlier!"

When all he met was silence from the pale incarnation, Inuyasha asked, "What are you here for anyway? I'm feeling a lot better than I did before, so there's no need for you to keep checking up on me."

"I was told to show you something." Kanna said, putting forth her mirror, in front of the dog demon. "Come and take a look."

Growling annoyance, Inuyasha said, "Why the hell should I? Since its Naraku it's most likely no good. It's probably even part of his big scheme too!"

"Are you sure that you won't look?" Kanna asked, in her emotionless voice, still holding out the mirror in front of him. "Master Naraku wanted me to show you this for a reason."

Peering at the pale incarnation suspiciously, Inuyasha huffed and looked away, "I'm positive. And since he wants me too, I definitely won't look. Not even if you beg me."

Kanna just stared at the dog demon as the mirror suddenly to come alive its own. Glowing as it reflected a certain scene with certain people in it, which instantly caught Inuyasha's attention.

"N-No way…" Inuyasha gasped looking at the mirror incredulously, "G-Guys?"

There reflected in the mirror, was his old group of friends and teammates in a destroyed burning village, glaring at the mirror with their weapons raised at it. "What's going on?" Inuyasha asked.

Kanna watched as the dog demon slowly began extending his fingers to touch the mirror, almost as if he wanted to be sure if what he was seeing was real. However, as soon as his fingers touched the mirror, large strange water ripple like circles appeared from it. Coming out of the mirror and coming onto him. Surrounding him.

As this happened, at the same time the room seemed to faded away and turned into a strange dark blue and purple place, before changing into the place that reflected in the mirror. _'What the…'_

Now out of the trance like state he was in, Inuyasha looked around and immediately noticed that he wasn't in the accursed room anymore, neither was he bound by it. No, but instead was in the place that he saw in the mirror.

 _'No way…'_ Inuyasha thought, as he looked around the burning destroyed village, _'How is this even possible…?'_

However, as he took in his new surroundings, he spotted something out in the distance that was not too far from him, that quickly made him speechless. 'G-Guys…'

There, not too far from him, was his old group of friends glaring at the figure in a pink-purple barrier, floating. _'What's going on here?'_ Inuyasha thought, as he beheld the scene right before him.

"You've gone too far this time Naraku!" Shouted Miroku, staring at the floating spider demon, with rage. "Attacking and destroying a village of poor innocent people for no reason! We will stop you!" The demon slayer, miko, and fox demon besides nodded in agreement, ready to fight at the given signal.

"Oh but I do have a reason." Naraku said, looking down at the pitiful group before him. "It was to simply bring you guys out. And as expected, you foolishly fell for it." He finished with a sinister smile.

"N-No…" Inuyasha said, as he shook his head at the scene before him, fearing the worst. "He wouldn't…He couldn't possibly be thinking…No…"

As plainly obvious as anyone could see, the human group stood no match against the spider demon. Neither were they even close, for the spider demon was too strong for them. And if they fought, there was no way that human group would even survive.

'No, guys run away!" Inuyasha yelled, hoping that his group would hear him and listen, "You're no match from him. Run away!"

But alas, it seemed that his words had no effect on the situation. No matter what he did or how much he yelled, he couldn't get his group's attention. It was almost like they couldn't hear them.

"Why can't they hear me? Don't they hear me calling them?" Inuyasha said, desperate to save his group, "I-I've gotta do something. I've have to save them or else they'll get killed." He finished about to run towards his group when a small pale hand grabbed the red sleeve of his robe; immediately, stopping him.

"H-Huh?" Inuyasha said, as he felt something hold him back, quickly looking down at the pale incarnation responsible. "What the hell, brat? Let me go. There's nothing that you can do that'll stop me!"

Shaking her head, Kanna remove her hand from his robe, and held it up in front of him.

"W-What…" Inuyasha said, staring at the pale girl's hand, noticing how transparent it was. "Y-Your hand, it's…I…"

He could see through it! And now that he realized it, although the pale incarnation looked the same, he could see right through her. Instinctively, he looked at his own hand and examined himself, noticing that it was also the same way. He was transparent as well.

"As mere reflections of the mirrors, we are transparent." Kanna spoke in emotionless voice, "We can be neither seen nor heard by those on the outside. While we can see and hear them. As transparents, whatever we do or touch, will not affect the outsiders or outside event. For we are mere observers who can only watch."

At this, Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief. Not wanting to believe what he just heard. He was going to watch his friends get killed and was nothing he could do about it. "No, No! There must be something we can do. There just has to be!" He said desperately, as he beheld the scene before him.

"There was a reason why Master Naraku wanted to show this to you." Kanna coldly said, as she observed the scene before her. "So watch for it's not over yet."

"Screw Naraku! How in the hell can I just heartless watch my friends get slaughtered by him?!" Inuyasha demanded, glaring at the pale incarnation. "Damn bastard probably thinks of this as a sick joke of his. Too bad for him, because I'm gonna find some way to beat him and save my friends!" He finished, running off to the battle scene, before the pale incarnation could stop him again.

"I've had it with your damn games Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted, charging towards the floating spider demon, as he dug his claws into his skin. "BLADES OF BLOOD!" He cried out, releasing his attack upwards, in the direction of the floating spider demon.

Yet to his surprise his attack just went through the Naraku, not even deflecting or bouncing off the spider demon's barrier. In fact, Naraku himself seemed undisturbed by his attack as well.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said, noticing this, just growled in annoyance before trying again. "BLADES OF BLOOD!" Nonetheless, his attack just met with the same results.

 _'What the hell is going on? Why won't it-_ ' Inuyasha thought, as he quickly recalled the words of the pale incarnation why his attack wasn't working.

' _As transparents, whatever we do or touch, will not affect the outsiders or outside event. For we are mere observers who can only watch.'_

' _So that's it, huh?_ ' Inuyasha thought, glancing back at the pale incarnation as she just quietly observed him. _'There really is nothing that can do, but…'_ He turned his attention to his group, ' _I still gotta try, for them.'_

Inuyasha ran towards his group and stood in front of them, acting like a shield in place for them, "Come on at me Naraku! I'll die trying before I let you kill my friends!"

However as Kanna said, he was only just observer in the battle before him.

"What do you mean by that, Naraku?" Miroku demanded, as a wave of uneasiness ran through him. "Why did you want to bring us out?"

"If you're planning to kill us, you better think again!" Kagome said, aiming her sacred arrow at the floating spider demon. "We'll kill you, before you kill us!"

"That's right!" Sango said in agreement. "Although it may not look like it, we're stronger then we look!"

' _Guys…'_ Inuyasha thought, glancing back at his group, before turning his attention back to the spider demon.

"Don't make me laugh." Naraku chuckled, looking down at the group before him, "The only person, in your group, who I saw as a real threat was Inuyasha. The rest of you just followed behind after he's done all the work." And as he expected, the group tensed at the mention of the dog demon.

"Speaking of which, where is Inuyasha anyway?" Naraku asked, even though he already knew the answer. "He doesn't seem to be among anyone of you right now, is he?"

"Where he is right now is none of your business Naraku!" Sango said, glaring at the spider demon with even more hate in her eyes for mentioning the dog demon. "We don't need him to beat you, we can manage just fine without him." The rest nodded heads in agreement, at this.

"Is that so?" Naraku asked, almost intrigued, "Then I guess you won't mind what I'm about to say. After all, it is the reason why I brought you bunch out." The group prepared themselves.

"You see, I met with Inuyasha a few days." Naraku said, smirking as he recalled his meeting with the dog demon. "He was badly wounded from head to toe, to the point he could hardly move by himself. He had to have assistance from his sword. And he was so absorbed in trying to get to a place where he could rest, he didn't even notice when I approached him until it was too late. Can you guess what I did to him?" And when the group didn't answer, he smiled a cruel smile that caused a sudden chill in the air.

"I killed him." Naraku coldly said, smirking as he continued, "I slayed him down with my own hands. After all, the best way to get rid of a persistent enemy is to get him when he's down." He said in a taunting voice, causing the group to gasp in shock, while Inuyasha just stared in disbelief.

"Naraku, you damn liar. You didn't kill me!" Inuyasha shouted, fed up with whatever the spider demon was trying to pull, "You just captured and trapped me in your fucking castle against my will! Why don't you tell them the truth, you jackass? I'm standing right here anyway!"

Unfortunately Inuyasha's words went unnoticed by his group, who just shook their heads in disbelief at what they just heard from the spider demon.

"N-No, you're lying! Inuyasha can't be dead!" Kagome cried out, "We don't believe you!"

"Yeah, the Inuyasha we know is a fighter!" Sango argued, "He would never allow someone like you to kill him!"

"If you're trying to look for people to fool, you better look again, Naraku!" Miroku shouted, glaring at the floating spider demon. "There's just no way Inuyasha can be dead!"

In a way, Inuyasha was touched. Even though his group didn't believe him about the whole Kikyo incident, at least they still believed that he was alive. "You see Naraku, we will stop you. No matter what kind of trick you pull!" Inuyasha said, confident in his group. Perhaps after this, they would go looking for him, to save him from the spider demon's captivity. Not that he needed their help though.

However, instead of Naraku to growl in frustration at how his plan of deceiving the group failed, like Inuyasha expected he would, Naraku just sneered at them.

"Oh? You don't think that I'm telling the truth?" Naraku sneered, as he put his hand into his amour pocket pulling out a small light blue bag, "Such a shame, then I guess I'll have to show you this then."

"What is that?" Miroku demanded, thinking that the bag was some new weapon of the spider demon.

"I don't know, you tell me." Naraku taunted, as he dropped the bag near the human group, watching them hesitantly approached it. "By the way does it look familiar?"

After poking at the mysterious bag for a few seconds, Miroku reluctantly picked it up and opened it. "H-Huh? Th-This is…" He gasping staring at the contents that the bag contained. The group slowly gathered around the monk, horrified at what they saw.

"The Beads of Subjugation, is it not?" Naraku said, recalling what he knew about it. "Prayer beads that forces its wearer to be subdued to the user's control by the command of one word. Isn't that what Inuyasha usually wears around his neck?"

 _'Huh?'_ Inuyasha thought, checking his neck for the beads, only to find it missing. ' _H-How did he…?'_

Naraku watched the group take the information in before cruelly adding, "As for how I got it off, it wasn't hard at all. I just simply chopped off Inuyasha's head. That why you see some blood on it."

Kagome let out a blood curdling scream causing the monk to drop the necklace, in shocked.

"Y-You mean you reall…" Miroku unable to finish what he was trying to say. He couldn't he was too horrified to. "Y-You reall…"

Screaming, Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at the floating demon, and quickly dodged it when it came flying back to her, after it bounced of the spider demon's barrier. "Today is the day, you die Naraku! Come on out of there!" As she threw her weapon at the spider demon again. "Come on out and fight me you coward!"

Watching his barrier deflect the demon slayer's weapon, Naraku smirked "Seeing that I have fulfilled what I came here to do, I must take my leave now slayer."

Kagome tried shooting her sacred arrows at the leaving spider demon, but the tears in her eyes blurred her vision causing her arrows to miss the spider demon every time she shot. As soon as he was out the clearing, Kagome fell to her knees and cried. Shippo and the rest soon joined her.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" The time traveling miko cried, her face buried in her knees. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha seeing this, couldn't say anything. He was speechless. He didn't want to be the reason why his group cried. He hated seeing them like this, but what could he do? He was a prisoner in Naraku's castle until the spider demon saw no more use for him and kills him. Walking towards the young miko, Inuyasha crouched down, trying to say something but couldn't, for he knew that his words wouldn't reach her or any of his group mates. After all, he was only a mere observer of the mirror.

"Kagome…"Inuyasha began, wanting to tell her that he was right there. That Naraku was lying. "I…I'm right her…"

"If only you weren't so stupid…" Kagome interrupted, not knowing that the dog demon was there. "If only you had taken the responsibility that you were supposed to take, you wouldn't have died! …Sob…Sob… Now what's Kikyo supposed to do?! How is she going to handle the news when I tell her that you're dead…she's been through too much already… Stupid Inuyasha, you're such a jerk! Going ahead and dying like that…You're such an insensitive jerk…You really are a deadbeat…"

"You said it!" Shippo cried out, rubbing his face on the young miko's leg.

"What…?" Inuyasha said, shocked. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "K-Kagome…Shippo I didn't…"

"Of all the most idiotic things that you done, Inuyasha…"Sango begun as she cried, diverting the dog demon's attention to her. "Running away and abandoning the woman that you impregnated and your unborn child, really takes the cake. How could you be so heartless? How could be so selfish? I really do hate men like you. Poor Kikyo how is she going to handle all this?"

"What do mean, 'poor Kikyo'? I'm the one that apparently died over here!" Inuyasha tried to argue his case with the demon slayer, but knew it was pointless since she couldn't hear his words. "How come I'm the bad guy here?"

"Hey Miroku, tell them…"Inuyasha said turning to the monk, hoping that he had some good things to say about the half demon. However, as Inuyasha turned to face the monk, the sight before him, made all words die on his tongue. "M-Miroku…"

The monk was on his knees in a praying position, with his eyes closed saying, "Oh Inuyasha, you were very foolish and irresponsible to the point that you caused your own death. The reason why you died was because you ran away from us, when we were just trying to help you. Although I don't approval of your death, you only had what was coming to you for abandoning Kikyo and your unborn child. My heart goes out to them, and especially Kikyo when all she wanted was for you to come back and help with raising your child. May Buddha have mercy on your soul, Inuyasha. For you will need it."

Stunned, Inuyasha backed away from the monk and his group. He couldn't believe it. After everything that had happened, they still believed that he really impregnated Kikyo and abandoned his own child. Even though he already told them many times that he didn't. And they weren't even crying about him, they were more concerned about Kikyo and his so called child. Didn't he matter to them? Didn't his death even bother them at all?

"G-Guys…" Inuyasha began, tears pooling in his eyes, as he tried to explain himself once more. "I-I didn't do it. How many times do I have to keep telling you that?... I didn't do it!"

Shaking his head, as tears fell down his face, "I-I didn't do anything…I didn't do it…Why don't you believe me? It's Kikyo who's lying, not me… I really didn't do it…" How much longer will he continue to plead his innocence, until they finally believed him? How much longer will this unfairness continue? He was already dead. Who will stand and fight this for him, when there was no one who believed him?

"No… No… No!" Inuyasha cried shaking his head, as more tears proving his innocence fell down. "I didn't do anything. This is not fair. This is not fair!" He fell to his knees, as he continued to sob.

Even though the pale incarnation touched his shoulder and brought them back to his room in the spider demon's castle, Inuyasha still didn't look up. He just couldn't, for he felt like if he did, nobody would care. Nobody would care how much this hurt him, or how many tears he would shed until his innocence was proven. The amount of betrayal and unfairness involved was too much he could bear on his already wounded heart. He felt so heartbroken.

Sobbing even more, Inuyasha tried to wipe his eyes, but as he tried to do that, the feeling of the hard cold chains around the warm skin of his wrist and ankle, reminded him how alone he truly was in this cold, dark and cruel world. A world that he has known for a long time. A sinking feeling settled in his heart. There was no one coming to save him from Naraku's castle. For he now knew that very well.

More tears pooled up in Inuyasha's eyes, as he tried brushed them away. What was the point of even crying anyway, if this was the life meant for from the start. Crying tears won't change anything. Besides, his eyes were starting to feel heavy.

Sniffing, as he tried to clear up his nose, he finally noticed the presence of the person that had trapped in this room in the first place. "N-Naraku…" Inuyasha said, immediately hating how weak he sounded.

As Naraku stared at him with emotionless eyes, Inuyasha wondered how long the spider demon's been in the room with him. "H-How long hav-"

However before Inuyasha could finished, Naraku suddenly approached him and went down on one knee right in front of him. Blinking in surprise, Inuyasha was about to ask the Naraku what the hell he was doing, until he felt the spider demon's cold hand touch his wet cheek.

"I know that you didn't do it Inuyasha." Naraku spoke, gazing at Inuyasha with solemn look on his face, as he wiped away the tears from the dog demon's eyes "I know that you didn't get Kikyo pregnant."

"W-What…" Inuyasha said, his golden eyes widening in shock, as he stared at his enemy in astonishment. "Y-You believe me?

Naraku nodded his head, as he gazed at the dog demon with an sincere expression. "It's just not possible. There's no way you could be able to do that."

Inuyasha felt his heart beating in exhilaration. He couldn't believe it. Even if it was his own enemy, there was somebody who believed him. "R-Really? You think so?"

"Of course I do." Naraku smirked, "You couldn't impregnate anyone even if you tried."

Inuyasha stared at the spider demon in disbelief. Was Naraku making fun of him? "What are you-"

"You couldn't impregnate anyone if you wanted to because" Naraku interrupted, as he continued, "You're a bearer demon."

* * *

 **The next chapter will finally have some NaraInu but don't expect so much from it.**

 **Also I did not bash on any characters. I like the series' characters. I try to write them how I think they would've reacted in the anime towards this situation. If that seems not to be the case, all I can say is hang on.**

 **In other news, I have finally finished the chapter of this story that I was stuck on for a few years now. I mean, I worked on the chapter over the years and now that it's done, I'm working on a new chapter. However, I have taken a small break from this story-fandom to focus on other things, but I hope to be back soon. I also am working hard on my other already published stories. I hope to release a new chapter once it's done and few other chapters of the story are done as well.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Positive reviews are greatly welcomed :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**kayer713: Bingo. That's exactly what it is!**

 **amekjr115: I'm glad you're enjoying this story!**

 **tsuki: "Legends & Folklore," is one of the stories that I've been working on recently. Hopefully I'll be able to release new chapters soon. I'm glad that you are enjoying my stories 3**

 **Thank you all my readers! Sorry for the wait, I had and still have some things to take care of, so updating is not always on my "To do list."**

 **I appreciate your patience and as a reward I'm releasing two chapters today.**

 **However fair warning, despite what you've seen in my other story "Unresolved," writing lemons are not my biggest strength. So This chapter will have half a lemon/barely one. Don't worry, the later one chapters will have better lemons scenes between Naraku X Inuyasha.**

 **On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

"I'm a what?" Inuyasha asked, dumbfounded by what the spider demon had called him. Did Naraku just insult him?

"A bearer demon." Naraku repeated, as he asked in an almost taunting way, "Don't tell me that you don't know what that is?"

Now annoyed, Inuyasha glared at him, "Dammit Naraku, don't look down on me. Just tell me what the dumb word means already."

"Still feisty, I see."Naraku smirked, as he began sharing the knowledge that he knew, "Bearer demons are a special type of male demons that only have the ability to give birth. And for this reason, their seed is very ineffective in getting somebody else pregnant. This is why I said that, it's simply impossible for you to impregnate Kikyo." Naraku paused a bit, allowing the information to sink in the dog demon before continuing.

"Bearer demons are the most fertile during their first heat. For it's during then that their necessary parts starts to form. However, although the chances are low, if they manage to get impregnated before their first heat, the necessary parts still form throughout the pregnancy. Only a certain type of demons are born bearer demons. It is not known why or what that certain type could be but because of this, bearer demons are very rare to find."

"So if bearer demons are very rare to find, how did you find out that I was one?" Inuyasha asked, wondering how the spider demon knew. "Did you smell something on my scent that gave me away?"

"How I found out you were one, was not by your scent, for it was heavily masked by the robe that you wear." Naraku answered, "No it was more of the mark that all bearer demons have, located on the back of your right shoulder. Although yours was well hidden by your hair, I was still able to see it."

"Wait, I have a mark?" Inuyasha said, as he tried to peer at the back of his shoulder, wanting to see what the spider demon was talking about, "What mark? I don't see it. Since did I-"

"Of course you wouldn't be able to see the mark, Inuyasha. It's a hidden well by your hair." Naraku said, watching the dog demon look back at him. "The only reason why I was able to see it was because, your robe slid open and exposed your shoulder to me as you fell during our last battle. I'm not surprised if you don't remember it, since you were half dead anyway."

Sudden realization hit his head, as Inuyasha finally understood why the spider demon had decided to spared him that time, "W-Wait, is that why you didn't kill me back then? Because, you wanted to…i-impregnate me?"

Much to Inuyasha's horror, as Naraku gave him a predatory grin as he nodded. Sending cold chills throughout the dog demon's body. Instantly, Inuyasha backed away from the spider demon, his chains rattling as his back hit the wall. Reminding him of how trapped he was. "Y-You wouldn't…" He voice shaking.

"Oh, but I would." Naraku smirked, enjoying the other's reactions, as he slowly approached the Inu-hanyou. "After all, it is what I've planned to do from the beginning."

"F-From the beginning…" Inuyasha repeated, as he began to put the pieces together in realization. "T-Then you're the one who framed me in Kikyo'-"Not wanting to finish, Inuyasha shook his head, horrified as he slowly moved away from the wall, and tried to scoot away from the spider demon. Unfortunately, Naraku saw this and used his tentacles to grab both of Inuyasha's hands, seizing them, as he slammed the dog demon back against the wall.

"Let me go, you bastard. I should've know that this was all your doing!" Inuyasha shouted, as he struggled against the spider demon's hold. "Let me go!"

"I'm afraid that you're mistaken Inuyasha." Naraku said, in a taunting voice. "For once, I had nothing to do with whatever happened between you and Kikyo. I just simply was silent observer, waiting for an opportunity to strike." Naraku paused, enjoying the hidden fear in the Inu-hanyou's angry eyes. "And lucky for me, it did."

Before, Inuyasha could retort, Naraku leaned down and brought his lips onto the Inu-hanyou's. Silencing him as he held his chin in place, Naraku kissed his captive firmly, relishing in the muffled sounds of protest that the Inu-hanyou was making. For it was fueling his lust for his captive's body, even more.

Drawing himself from the Inu-hanyou's lips, Naraku smirked at his captive's heated expression.

"N-Naraku, you…bastard." Inuyasha panted, slightly out of breath from the kiss, as he glared at the spider demon. "Y-You won't…pant…get away with…pant… this."

"Hm, we'll see about that."Naraku leered, giving Inuyasha a devious smile, as he slowly leaned towards the Inu-hanyou's face once more. "Now lets see what other sounds you can make for me." He finished, taking the Inu-hanyou's lips once again as he pushed them both down unto the futon.

* * *

"Haa…Haa…Haa…"Inuyasha panted, coming down from his pleasured high, all while feeling sore and sticky in places he never wanted to feel.

Naraku, seeing this, just smirked against the Inuyasha's nape, as he continued sensuously licking and nibbling it. Occasionally teasing the sore fresh yet healing mark that he had earlier made, on the Inu-hanyou's neck. His hands explored the now familiar body under him, coming across its hard sore nipples.

" _A-Ah!"_ Inuyasha cried out, coming back to his senses, as he felt his nipples being teased by Naraku once more. _"Aah…_ _n-no, stop...Aaah...Haa..n-not again…Aaah!"_ Vainly struggling against the spider demon.

" _Oh yes again, Inuyasha."_ Naraku spoke against his captive's neck, his smooth yet husky voice sending goosebumps throughout the Inu-hanyou's body. "After all, we have yet to get you pregnant."

"B-But, you've already _…Aaah!..n-no!…"_ Inuyasha tried to say, but moaned in unwanted pleasure instead, as he felt Naraku suddenly bite the sore mark on his nape _. "Aaah!"_

Grinning against the sore skin, Naraku simply said, "Yes that's true, but I did say that the chances for you to get pregnant before your heat are low." His hands moved down to the Inu-hanyou's bottom, giving it a squeeze, before bringing it towards his groin once again. " _Very low."_ Naraku, purred.

Inuyasha gasped as he felt the spider demon's arousal harden inside him _, "H-Hyaa!...n-no..haa...Y-You can't just sud…Ah!"_

Naraku chuckled, "Oh yes I can, and besides you'll be feeling more of this anyway. Since we have all night to _ensure_ your pregnancy."

Inuyasha shook his head, wanting to disagree, but instead, cried out in unwanted bliss as Naraku began moving inside him, hitting that certain bundle of nerves that made him lose it once more. Soon, it wasn't long until his voice was once again heard throughout the dark castle, for the second time that night.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Two chapters in one day?! I told you that I would do this. Hopefully you read chapter 7 before coming here.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Slumped against the wall, Inuyasha stared off into space with complete disbelief, clear on his face. "He really did it…He really got me pregnant…" He mindlessly repeated, as if he was in a trance.

He just couldn't believe it. That bastard actually succeeded in getting him pregnant with his seed. His filthy corrupted seed.

Gripping himself with his claws, Inuyasha wanted to claw out his own skin. The skin that the spider demon touched, licked, and breathed upon those nights he…. Gods, Inuyasha couldn't even say it. He felt dirty just by recalling the memories of those nights. Those horrid nights.

Shaking his head, Tears came out of Inuyasha's eyes as the reality of the situation kept on hitting him. "I-I'm pregnant…I'm really pregnant…" Inuyasha, repeated to himself, shaking his head in denial once more, "That bastard really impregnated me with his seed. And now I'm baring his child…his bastard of a child…"

Inuyasha wanted to scream. He could never be cleansed, he could never be the same way he was again for he was dirty. Dirty with not only the bastard's touch, but also with the bastard's child. His fucking child!

Inuyasha glared down at his own stomach. Wanting to claw at it. Wanting to scratch his way into his stomach, so he could rip out the spider demon's unborn child, regardless or not it was still in the process of being formed. For he rather die, then to give birth to an abomination.

Positioning his claws at his flat belly, Inuyasha took a moment before getting ready to dig his claws into his body. However the sudden sounds of light footsteps, approaching his room, stopped him from doing so.

Inuyasha's ears perked up, as he looked up from his flat belly, and watched as the door opened. Revealing Naraku's pale incarnation carrying a tray of food.

"I have brought you, your food of the morning, Inuyasha." Kanna said in her emotionless voice, as she approached the Inu-hanyou with his breakfast.

With disinterested eyes, Inuyasha watched the pale incarnation set down the plate full of raw trout, down, as she bent down to pick up the empty plate besides him.

"I'll return for the plate and with your food for the day in a few hours." Kanna said, as she turned to leave, walking towards the room's door. "Until then."

Inuyasha watched the pale incarnation leave the room, and waited until he was sure that she was gone before taking the plate full of raw trout and dumping it under his futon. Where the meals from the previous day, laid, spoiling under his thin yet thick lining.

 _'Ugh!'_ Inuyasha thought, quickly covering the rotting raw meat with the futon, as he held his arm in front of his nose. The smell was nauseating. If anyone asked, he 'accidentally' didn't make it to the wash basin in time for his morning sickness, as he instead emptied out his stomach contents of the meals that he 'consumed' from the day before, on the floor near his futon. _'Yeah, they'll believe that.'_

Sighing as he leaned back against the wall, Inuyasha glanced down at his still flat belly, which growled in demand for the food that he just threw away. ' _No matter hungry I feel, I'll never eat.'_ Inuyasha thought, as he tried to ignore the pangs of hunger that he was feeling. _'I'll never eat, as long as his child is in me.'_

However, unaware to Inuyasha somewhere else in the castle, Naraku was watching him and his previous actions through a mirror held by the pale incarnation.

"It seems that Inuyasha plans to kill the child through starvation, Master Naraku." Kanna said, in her emotionless voice, as she continued to hold the viewing mirror. "What shall we do?"

Not moving his eyes from his captive, Naraku solemnly said, "He won't be able to get away with it, whether or not I deal with him, Kanna. So I'll put that on hold for a while. Nonetheless…" He paused, as he thought back on the Inu-hanyou's earlier actions. "Since he did try to cause physical harm to the child, I will keep my eye on him. After all, I did see this coming from the start of my plan."

"So what will you do Master Naraku?" Kanna asked, looking at her master with empty blank eyes. "Are you going to punish him?"

"In due time Kanna. "Naraku smirked, glancing at his pale incarnation, before turning his attention back onto the unsuspecting Inu-hanyou. "For Inuyasha doesn't know what lies ahead for him."

* * *

An ear piercing cry rang through the darkness, echoing off the walls of the rooms and ran down the empty corridor. Leaving no place untouched.

His ears twitching in response, Inuyasha sat up in his futon and cringed at the sound, _'What the hell is that?'_ He thought, tuning his ears as he tried to focus on the sound. ' _Is that a cry? Is someone crying?'_

As Inuyasha continued to listen, he realized that it was a cry indeed, but it was a cry of baby. A baby wailing. _'What the hell?'_ Inuyasha thought, stunned as he stared at his room's door. _'A baby?'_

Drawn by this, Inuyasha got up from his futon, and followed the cry out the door of his room, not realizing that he wasn't wearing the chains that had him bound to the room in the first place. As he walked down the dark corridor, he saw a dim violet light coming from the end of the hall, in another room. _'Could the baby be in there?'_ Inuyasha thought, as he walked towards the violet light, feeling slightly uneasy about it.

For it felt all too unsettling to Inuyasha. In fact, if you asked him, the whole thing had the word trap written all over it. There was something strange about that cry, that Inuyasha just couldn't get his head around. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but feel drawn to the sound, despite the persisting feeling of danger that probably laid ahead.

 _'In here.'_ Inuyasha thought, reaching the room's closed door. As he stood in front of the room's door, he heard another sound besides, the loud cry. He heard the sound of a drum being lightly beaten repeatedly. As if there was no end to it. Puzzled by this, Inuyasha thought, _'What's going on in there? Is there somebody else in there?'_

Driven by his curiosity, Inuyasha put his hand in the door slot, and slid it open. Cringing, as the cry of the baby became even louder than before, Inuyasha immediately noticed a thick huge lump of flesh in the middle of the room, beating slowly like a heartbeat, emitting a strange glowing violet light from it. _'What the hell?'_ Inuyasha thought, staring aghast at the sight before him. _'What the hell is that thing?'_

As if it sensed his presence, the lump of flesh's beating increased, causing Inuyasha to see slight movement inside it. _'What the…'_ Inuyasha thought, as he continued to watch whatever was in the lump, move once more, as if it was alerting the InuHanyou of his existence. _'…Is there someone in there?'_

As the strange substance in the lump of flesh continued to move around, Inuyasha felt oddly drawn to it. As if that thing was calling out to him. Hesitantly, Inuyasha slowly began to approach the glowing lump of flesh, watching as whatever was inside it, began to move even more.

Yet as he approached it, he quickly realized that the lump of flesh wasn't just some formless lump of flesh after all. No, for it had a form. An accursed form that was in the shape of something that the InuHanyou hated with a passion. "Naraku!" Inuyasha growled, glaring hatefully at the glowing spider shaped flesh before him. "I should've known."

As soon as Inuyasha spoke those words, the whole room around him violently shook and trembled. Instantly, Inuyasha turned around and watched as the windows and door suddenly slam shut, as if they were being controlled by some kind of force. Gritting his teeth in anger, Inuyasha yelled, "Damn it Naraku, show yourself already you damn coward!"

Suddenly chains, multiple metal chains came out of nowhere and grabbed the InuHanyou. Wrapping themselves around him, as if he was their captive. "The hell!" Inuyasha growled, finding himself trapped by the cold strong metal. "Hey, what gives! Why won't these fucking things budge?" Inuyasha yelled, struggling against the metal constraints.

"That's because they're meant to be that way." A smooth yet husky voice suddenly said, alerting the InuHanyou of his presence. "Meant to trap my victims in such a way, so that they will be helpless to fight against me."

"You're such a fucking coward Naraku!" Inuyasha growled, as he looked around the room for the spider demon. "You may think that you've gotten me where you want me, but do I got news for you Naraku. It's only a matter of time until I get out of here and beat your sorry ass!"

However, instead of getting the taunting reply that he expected from his enemy, the spider demon's husky chuckles filled his ear. As if the bastard was amused by the whole situation.

"KuKuKu, foolish Inuyasha don't you see that I've already gotten you where I want you?" The hidden spider demon asked in a taunting tone. "Right now you're practically helpless in my hands."

At this, Inuyasha struggled against the metal constraints even more, trying to prove the spider demon wrong. "…Da-Damn it…Dammit all, Naraku you fucking bastard!"

Inuyasha shot his eyes open as he instantly sat up in his bed. Feeling his heart roughly beating against his rib cage, Inuyasha took deep breaths as he began to calm himself down. _'…it was just dream. Just a fucking dream it's not real._ ' Lifting his hand to wipe the beads of sweat on his head, He felt something cold and hard wrapped around his wrist that prevented him from doing so. _'The hell…'_ Inuyasha thought, looking down at the chain on his wrist and on his ankle.

Remembrance dawned in his eyes, as he slowly put his hand back down on the soft futon. ' _Oh yeah… how could I forget?'_ Inuyasha looked around the room that he was currently held captive in, as rage bubbled up inside of him.

"Naraku that fucking bastard!" Inuyasha growled, clutching his fist in anger of the spider demon. "Just wait until I get my hands on him. Then he'll regret ever kidnapping me and touching me in the first place!"

Inuyasha glanced down at his stomach with cold eyes, despising the thing that was in it _. 'I should kill you…'_ He thought to himself as if he was talking to it, flexing his free hand near his belly, in a threatening way. _'…but I'm not gonna, at least not now that is._ ' Clutching his hand a fist once again. ' _I just got to get out of here first, then I'll kill you.'_

 _With that said, Inu_ yasha looked at the door, sensing another presence behind it, _'It's probably a guard.'_ He thought, as an idea suddenly came to mind. _'That's it, a guard!_ ' Running the idea once more in his head, a smirk made its way on his face, as he played with the hope of freedom.

Cautiously, Inuyasha glanced at the door as he got down in fetal position. _'I just gotta do this right._ ' He thought, wrapping his arms around his abdominal area, as he scrunched his face up in feign pain. "Aargh! Ah it hurts, it hurts so much….Ah…Someone help me!"

However much to Inuyasha's dismay, the guard outside didn't open the door to check what was going on or at least see if he alright. _'Maybe he didn't hear me.'_ Inuyasha thought, as he began crying out in feign pain once again only louder this time. Yet, as before, the guard outside still didn't open to check if the InuHanyou was alright or not. And Inuyasha knew that the guard heard him, for he cried out loud enough for his voice to travel down the corridor. Obviously it was just that guard didn't give a rat's ass about him. _'This fucking jackass…'_ Inuyasha thought, glaring at the door as he now shouted in anger instead of in pain, "SOMEBODY BETTER COME OVER HERE AND HELP ME! I'M IN PAIN OVER HERE DAMMIT BECAUSE OF THE BABY!"

Surprisingly, the door slid open revealing a muscular orge incarnation of the spider demon, that looked unconvinced, "Why don't you give it up half breed? I can smell that your lies from outside, so you're not fooling anyone."

Inuyasha inwardly tsked at the fact that he was discovered so quickly and so easily, but didn't didn't let it show, "ARGH…Wh-Who says that I'm lying?...Haa…Ah… I-I'm really in pain over here. Mmm….Ooh my stomach, it hurts. It hurts so much!" He continued, hoping that the orge demon would believe him.

However the orge guard still looked unconvinced, making Inuyasha want to knock that look off his face. "Haa…Haa, y-you still don't believe me? Ho…How cruel…Ahh!...Ugh, my stomach…" Inuyasha moaned in feign pain, as he rolled on his side. "M-My stomach…"

"…Well it does somehow smell in here." The orge demon finally admitted, looking as stubborn as he first came in. "Like the smell of rotting food."

"Ugh, my stomach's turning by just the mention of it…" Inuyasha lied, moaning in pain, hoping that the orge demon would catch his lie. "Ahh…The food that was given to me earlier… Haa…haa...Didn't agree with my stomach and made me nauseous….Ugh!"

At this, the Orge demon looked uncomfortable, "U…Um, what do you want me to do? How can I help you?"

Slightly lifting up his head to look at the orge demon, Inuyasha moaned, "Ugh, ta…Take me to the washroom, s…so…Ahh…I can take care of myself there…" The orge demon nodded and immediately took out the chains' keys, which were given to him by the spider demon, and approached the 'sick' InuHanyou.

Inuyasha waited until his both his wrist and ankle was free before slaying the orge demon down with his attack, "Iron reaver soul stealer!" Watching as the demon fell down with its blood spraying out.

"Y-You tricked me halfbreed…" The orge demon gasped out, "I should've known better…Th-Than to trust a halfbreed. "

As it laid there trying to breathe, Inuyasha paid no mind to it and walked towards the door. For he knew that the orge demon was on the verge of death, so waiting for it to die was just a waste of time. Time that he couldn't afford to waste. _'Besides it won't be long before Naraku realizes that I've escaped, so I've gotta make this fast.'_

However as he approached the door, he suddenly felt faint and a little lightheaded. _'Wha-What's going on?_ ' Inuyasha thought, leaning against the door as he tried to recompose himself. _'Why am I feeling this way? Could it be because I'm hungry?'_

As if answering his questioning, his stomach groaned in response. Aching as it growled. _'I….It can't be…'_ Inuyasha thought, putting on hand on his stomach. _'How can that even be so?'_

He was right. How could it be so when he only didn't eat for a day in half now? For surely, he wasn't that weak, because he's lasted more days than that without food. And sometimes, even weeks! So there had to be another explanation to why he was feeling this way.

 _'Is it because I'm pregnant?'_ Inuyasha thought, before immediately growling, and ruffling his hair in frustration. No that can't be, besides he didn't have time for this. He'll give the reason for his condition some thought later, when he was finally out of this place. ' _I just hope that the bastard hasn't caught on yet.'_ Inuyasha thought as he recomposed himself, and ran out the door.

Running down the lathered lilted corridor, Inuyasha fought the persisting aching pangs of hunger that emitted from his stomach, along with the overcoming need to lay down and rest. _'Ugh…Damn it.'_ Inuyasha thought, as he tried to keep on running. _'I have to keep going. I can't stop, I just can't.'_

But it was just too hard too, for he was already feeling a little woozy from the hunger. Losing focus in his eyes, it wasn't long before Inuyasha tripped over his own two feet in the process of running and fell to the ground. Yet, as he fell, instead falling into the wooden floor like he expected to, Inuyasha felt something suddenly wrap around his ankles and wrists that prevented him from colliding with the ground. Leaving him suspended in midair instead. _'What…_ ' Inuyasha hazily thought, looking at the wooden floor that was below him, as he tried to grasp what was going on. _'Why am I-'_

"It seems to me that, that you could care less to whatever happens to the child," A voice suddenly said, interrupting the InuHanyou's train of thought. "Is that right, Inuyasha?"

Immediately registering who the voice belonged to, Inuyasha's eyes shot open as he glared at its owner, "Naraku."

The spider demon narrowed his eyes in annoyance, as soon as he caught the gaze of his captive. "Why am I not surprised that you would do something as foolish like this, Inuyasha? However I didn't know that you would go as far as to starve yourself in attempt to kill your own child. I must say Inuyasha, I didn't know that you had it in you."

"Shut the hell up, Naraku!" Inuyasha growled. "You know damn well why I tried to do that, since you're the one responsible for it in the first place. Who says that I fucking want the damn thing anyway? You're the one forcing me against my will to have it. So you have no right to judge me!"

Giving the InuHanyou a dark look, Naraku continued to hold on to his captive. "You're right, I don't have a right to judge you. But that doesn't mean that I should ignore the fact that you tried to kill our child, not even once but a few times already."

Before Inuyasha could open his mouth to retort, Naraku continued, "No, instead I think that this sort of behavior deserves a punishment, don't you agree?"

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion as he continued glaring at the spider demon, Inuyasha asked, "What kind of punishment?"

Smirking almost wickedly at the InuHanyou, Naraku simply said, "The type of punishment that fits the crime. By trying to run away and even to go as far as to kill the child, you have betrayed me Inuyasha. And every type of betrayal deserves a punishment."

As soon as Naraku finished speaking those words, Inuyasha instantly felt his neck ache in pain, as he felt the pain slowly spread throughout his body. As if he was being injected with some type of poison. "Wha-What is thi…AHHH!" He cried out, as he tried to move his hands to grasp the sore aching area on his neck that seemed release something in him that caused him pain. Excruciating pain that felt too much for him to handle. It wasn't long before he was screaming at the spider demon to stop whatever he was doing.

"Why should I?" Naraku asked in a taunting tone, amused by the scene in front of him. "You didn't stop starving yourself when you were trying to kill the child, so why should I? After all, it's only fair, isn't it?"

Screaming at the intensity of the pain, Inuyasha desperately shook his head at Naraku, all the while, pleading with his eyes for the spider demon to stop. For Inuyasha did not have the strength to bear the pain any longer, since his body was already feeling weak and tired from not eating for a while. He didn't need any more stress on it, he was in enough pain as it is.

To his utter relief, the spider demon stopped whatever he was doing, but still held the InuHanyou up in midair with his tentacles. However, because of the intensity of the pain that he went through, Inuyasha bent over and heave whatever he had in his empty stomach. Tasting the sour yet bitter after taste of his vomit in his mouth, Inuyasha thought he was going to lose it and throw up once again, but instead he just weakly groaned.

"Do you know why you feel so weak?" Naraku asked, piercing through his thoughts once more. "Well do you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha wished that he had the strength and the energy to strangle the spider demon. It was his fucking fault he was like this. Inflicting pain on him and acting like he didn't do anything, the damn bastard. Feeling too weak to retort, Inuyasha just groaned in response.

"Besides the punishment that I gave you, the reason why you're feeling this way is simply because you're hungry." Naraku calmly said, watching as the Inuhanyou scoff at him for stating the obvious. "And being that you're pregnant, you need to eat for the sake of the child otherwise your body will find some other way to provide the nutrients that the child needs in order to survive. Can you guess what the other way is?" Naraku paused, but seeing that the InuHanyou was too weak to answer him, he continued.

"If your mind is processing what I'm saying, then you have probably already figured out what the method is. Since you have not eaten for a while now, the child has taken and will continue to take the nutrients that you already have in your body, and feed off it until you have no more of it or at least until you decide to eat again. But because of the way that you acted earlier, you probably didn't know that, did you Inuyasha?"

No he didn't know that. Inuyasha didn't know that the reason why he was feeling so weak was because he had a fucking leech inside him. If he had known, then he wouldn't had wasted the food given to him.

Rage and annoyance boil up inside Inuyasha, as he processed his thoughts some more. This fucking bastard…Then why the fuck was he punished if Naraku had known that the child was robbing him like that? Did the bastard just want to torment him or something?

As if hearing his thoughts, Naraku said, "I punished you not because you had succeeded in starving the child, but because you tried to kill him." Naraku paused, allowing that that to sink in before he continued, "Besides don't you want to know how I was able to inflict so much pain on you, without even laying a finger on you to do so?"

The reaction Naraku got was instant, in fact he couldn't help the smug look that made its way on his face, as the his captive immediately looked at him with interested yet desperate eyes. "Oh? So you do?" Naraku taunted, enjoying the now annoyed look that the InuHanyou gave him in response. "Well I would tell you, but I'll leave that for another day instead. Furthermore, it would give your mind something to ponder on in the meantime."

Mustering up any strength that he had left, Inuyasha jeered at the spider demon, "Go to hell, you fuckin- AHHH!" He suddenly cried out, throwing his head back, as he felt the unbearable pain from return full force. "AR…ARGH…ST…STOP!"

However the spider demon didn't stop, instead he just maintained the control he had over the punishment, relentless allowing the InuHanyou to stay in pain until, his screaming started to die down.

Feeling somewhat numb, Inuyasha didn't notice when Naraku had released him from his torment until he found himself being carried into the spider demon's arms. However after the all the stress and excruciating pain that he just went through, he couldn't find it in him to care. For he was too tired to. Weakly looking up at Naraku's solemn face, Inuyasha's eyes started to feel heavy as they began to lose focus.

The last thing he heard the spider demon say was, "I hope that this served as lesson to you to never think about betraying me again Inuyasha, otherwise only more pain will await you."

* * *

 **Naraku is so evil.**

 **Don't worry, children in the womb don't do that in real life pregnancies. It's only for this story that they take nutrients from the mother if the mother is not eating properly. And as strange as it is, the pain that Naraku is inflicting on Inuyasha will not harm their child in anyway shape or form. It should, but for the sake of this story-as well during the time I wrote the chapter when I didn't know any better- it just doesn't.**

 **Alright so the next chapter will be the one that I was stuck on for years before I finally completed it. That chapter is chapter 9 and that will be cut in half because it's so long. I also need to edit it as well. Now the updates have finally caught up to the current chapter that I'm currently working on (10). Hopefully the release of that one won't take so long.**

 **Don't forget to review positively. They are greatly appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

"Here's the cup of water that you asked for Kikyo." Kagome said, handing the older miko the cup full of liquid, as she sat down. "Fresh from the river."

"Thank you Kagome." Kikyo said, smiling as she took the cup. "I really appreciate it."

Watching as the older miko drank the liquid and quickly finish it, Kagome sighed as she moved the bucket full of water that she had gotten for a nearby river to the side just in case the older miko wanted more. "Wow Kikyo, you must be really thirsty."

"Well I am drinking for two." Kikyo calmly replied, putting her hand on her slightly round stomach, as she gave a downcast gaze to it.

"No, no I didn't mean it like that." Kagome immediately said, giving a nervous smile, as she waved her hands in front of her as if to clear up any misunderstanding. "I was just surprised that's all. I'm sorry if it sounded like anything else. I didn't mean to offend you."

"No, it's quite all right." Kikyo sadly said, "I guess I'm not myself these days since…you know, Inuyasha died."

Kagome nodded as she as gazed down at her lap, "Yeah, I know what you mean." Understanding how the older miko felt. "I'm sorry."

Kikyo absently rubbed her belly in silence, as she reflected on her memories with the InuHanyou, "Perhaps if I just had not said anything, he would still be alive."

Kagome shook her head in disagreement, "No don't think that. It's not your fault, it's Inuyasha's. If only he had taken responsibility and had not ran away, then he wouldn't have been killed by Naraku."

"But even so." Kikyo quietly said, her heart still aching in grief for the InuHanyou.

"Don't worry about it anymore. Just forget about him." Kagome said, trying to cheer the older miko up. "There's nothing that you could've done to change the outcome. Please forget about him for the sake of your child."

Getting only silence as a response from the older miko, Kagome felt guilty for even mentioning the question in the first place. _'Maybe I just shouldn't have said anything._ ' Kagome thought as she sighed, taking the empty cup and refilled it with water from the bucket.

' _Huh?'_ Kagome thought, turning her attention away from what she was doing as she looked at the entrance of the hut. _'Jewel shards?'_ Narrowing her eyes to perceive better, she quietly gasped, _'And there's two of them! But why would they be…'_

"Kagome?" The older miko asked, drawing the school girl's attention back to her, "Is there something the matter?"

Meeting the worried yet concerned eyes of the older miko, Kagome shook her head, "No, there's nothing wrong." Glancing back at the hut entrance, "I'm just a little curious, that's all."

"Of what?" Kikyo asked, "What are you curious about?"

"H-Huh?..."Kagome said, a little taken back by this, as she turned her attention back to the older miko. "You mean, you're not you sensing it?" The confused yet worried look didn't leave the older miko's face. "You're not sensing the presence of the jewel shards, Kikyo? Is something the matter?"

"H-Huh?" Kikyo said, before a look of realization dawned on her face, "Oh, that. Do not worry, nothing is wrong, Kagome." She said, shaking her head as if to clear up the misunderstanding, as she took a hand and placed it on her slightly rounded stomach. "It's just that, perhaps the child that I carry is affecting my ability to sense jewel shards. Since it is part demon."

Nodding her head in understanding, Kagome agreed, "I see, so because that child is part demon, it's messing with your ability to sense the jewel shards. Yeah, I understand."

Kikyo gave Kagome a small smile and asked, "May I ask, what it is about the jewel shards that you're curious about?"

"I was just curious why jewel shards would be coming here." Kagome explained. "But now I realize that it could be Kouga coming back to check on us." Getting up to greet the approaching wolf demon, Kagome excused herself, "Wait a while, I'll be right back. Just call my name if you need me to get you something, alright?" The older miko nodded her agreement, as Kagome made her way out of the hut.

Once she stepped foot outside, Kagome sighed as she continued walking away from the hut, _'Poor Kikyo, being pregnant is really taking a toll on her health._ _Especially now, since Inuyasha is gone._ ' Softening her eyes in sadness at the thought, Kagome brought a hand on her aching heart. _'Inuyasha…'_

Suddenly before she could ponder on that thought anymore, a gust of wind came and blew against her followed by other rough winds, as a mini whirlwind finally approached her. "Hello Kagome," Kouga greeted, coming forth from the whirlwind as soon as it dispersed. "How sweet it is of you to come out to greet me, I'm touched."

Pushing away her sadness, Kagome shook her head as she smiled, "Oh, it's nothing, what you're doing for us is sweet Kouga. Thank you."

Giving the young miko a sincere smile, Kouga said, "It's not a problem Kagome, since I'll be staying with you guys for a while."

Slightly taken back by this, Kagome asked, "You're going to stay with us?" Watching as the wolf demon nodded, "What about your tribe? You're their leader, aren't you?"

"Yeah I am." Kouga replied, the smile not leaving his face, "But I talked to them about it and explained the situation to them and they were ok with it. Besides it's only for a while."

"How long is a while?" Kagome asked, hoping that it would be until the spider demon's death. For as much as she didn't like to think about it, now that the Inuyasha was no longer with them, it was too risky for them to go and fight against Naraku. For now there stood the possible chance that they could die during one of the battles with the spider demon.

Fortunately her wish came true as Kouga replied, "Until Naraku is defeated, but once in a while I'll you leave guys to go back and check on my tribe, to see if they need anything. Is that alright with you, Kagome?"

"Of course that fine with me." Kagome happily said, relieved that the wolf demon was going to stay with them. "And I'm sure that the others will agree, since-"Kagome stopped as she realized what she was about to say. _'Inuyasha is not with us.'_

"Inuyasha's death is still bothering you, huh?" Kouga said solemnly, already knowing what was bugging the young miko. Kagome nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that I'll ever get over his death." Kagome said, averting her eyes from the wolf demon. "It's stupid right?"

"There's nothing stupid about it, Kagome regardless of what he did." Kouga replied, as he reflected on his own memories of the Inuhanyou. "I don't blame you, I still can't get over it too. But I can't believe that he's really dead." He paused, as he looked off in the distance, "It keeps bothering me but, I feel that Inuyasha is still alive somewhere, but I'm not too sure about it."

Too grieved to say anything, Kagome stayed quiet and gazed off in the distance, lost in thought.

"I'm sorry." Kouga said, seeing how sad the young miko was. "I shouldn't have said that."

Looking back at the wolf demon, Kagome shook her head, "No, it's alright Kouga. Although I am still saddened by Inuyasha's death, that's not what's bothering me. I'm actually worried about how Kikyo is handling his death."

"Kikyo?" Kouga asked, watching as Kagome nodded. "How so?"

"Well, it's just that ever since I told her about Inuyasha's death, she's been drowning her pain and her sorrows in water." Kagome began, "She keeps on drinking cup after cup of water, and says that she's thirsty but the amount of water that she drinks, makes it hard to believe her. She just drinks too much of it and as strange and ridiculous as it sounds, it's not safe. It's just not safe."

"It's not safe, huh?" Kouga said, not completely understanding what she meant by that. "Maybe it's her way of coping with grief."

"Yeah but," Kagome said, "I still can't help but be worried about her, you know. Every time I'm around her, I feel sorry for her and what she's going through. And I just wonder how she's handling it." With a downcast gaze, Kagome put a hand to her heart. "Poor Kikyo, she's probably keeping it all in."

Deciding not to say anything to that, Kouga kept silent and just continued to watch the young miko. _'Kagome…'_ He thought, for he knew what was going through the young miko's mind.

Feeling her heart ache at her own thoughts and worries, Kagome clenched her hand a bit before turning her attention back to the wolf demon, "Oh, I'm sorry Kouga." She apologized, "I guess that I'm just a little out of it today."

Kouga shook his head as he gave the young miko a small smile, "It's alright Kagome, I don't mind. Besides we all have those days."

Gratitude showed on her features, Kagome returned the smile and opened her mouth to say something, but a sudden voice cut off what she was about to say.

"Kagome!" Shippo, the owner of said sudden voice, called out, as he approached the young miko and wolf demon from the hut. "Kikyo asked for more water. She said she's thirsty."

"Already?" Kagome asked in disbelief, "But I left her with a bucket full of water, how could it be gone that fast?"

Shippo replied, "Well it's not exactly gone yet, but it's close. Very close, and that's why Kikyo asked for more water." And added, "She must be really thirsty."

"Yeah, I guess she is." Kagome sighed, before she turned back to the wolf demon, "I have to go now. Thanks again Kouga, we really appreciate your help." And with that, she went her way back to the hut.

Strangely bothered by the short conversation between the fox demon and young miko, Kouga watched Kagome disappear into the hut, before he bent down besides Shippo.

"Hey runt." Kouga said, causing the fox demon to flinched a bit at the name. "How much water did you say that Kikyo drinks, again?"

"Well, I didn't say how much she drinks, since it's hard to keep count, you know?" Shippo answered, as he turned around and faced the wolf demon. "But if I had to say the exact number of how much she drinks, I would say about 3-4 buckets of water per day, which is kinda a lot if you ask me."

"Yeah, it is." Kouga said, bringing a hand on his chin in thought.

' _She keeps on drinking cup after cup of water, and…the amount of water that she drinks…is just too much.'_

' _Already, but I left her with a bucket full of water, how could it be gone that fast?_

' _It couldn't be…'_ Kouga thought, as he watched Kagome come out of the hut and head towards the direction of the nearby stream with an empty bucket in her hands. Glancing back at the hut, Kouga narrowed his eyes in suspicion, ' _Could it?'_

* * *

"Ahh!...Haa…Haa...N-No..."Inuyasha whimpered, turning his head to the side, as he tried ignore the waves of pain that passed through his body. "I-It hurts…so much…"

"Well maybe it you stop moving, it wouldn't hurt so much!" Kagura harshly said, as she wet another washcloth and put it on the InuHanyou's exposed flat belly, only for it to slide off once more. "UGH!…what did I just say?" She growled in frustration, as she glared at the InuHanyou writhing in pain.

"I-It hurts…Ahh… Ahh!" Inuyasha cried out, squirming even more than before as he desperately tried to find a position that lessen the pain that was experiencing, much to the dismay of the wind sorceress. "…Hurts…so much…Ah!"

Flexing her fingers, Kagura growled in frustration as she wanted to strangle the whimpering InuHanyou. "Stay still you annoying half-"

"Kagura." Naraku coldly said, silently warning the wind sorceress with his voice, "You will be quiet and finish the task that I assigned to you with no complaining, understood."

Kagura glared at the spider demon, wanting to give him a sharp retort but seeing the stern look that he gave her that held no room for arguments, she pursed her lips and went back to her assigned duty at the moment. "Che, whatever."

Naraku gave the wind sorceress one more glance before turning back his attention to his captive. The pain that Inuyasha was experiencing was something that the spider demon expected after he had successfully had gotten the InuHanyou pregnant. It was something that was required that helped aided a bearer demon in a birthing of a child.

Watching as his pale incarnation quietly wet another wash cloth and put it back on the InuHanyou's flat belly, while replacing the one that she had earlier put on his forehead, Naraku decided that now was the perfect time to approach his captive and made his way towards the InuHanyou.

Sensing the spider demon approaching him, Inuyasha opened his eyes as he observed his enemy take a seat on the floor beside him, staring at him with blank look on his face.

"Inuyasha, the pain that you're going through right now, is necessary in order your female parts to form." Naraku said solemnly said. "I believe that I have already told you this already."

Despite being in so much pain at the moment, Inuyasha managed to give the spider demon a deadly glare and spit out, "Fuck you."

"Still feisty I see." Naraku said, not surprised one bit by the InuHanyou's behavior, nor by his choice of words. "Glad to see that you have some strength left in you Inuyasha, you'll need it after all."

"F…Fuck off Naraku!" Inuyasha harshly bit back, "Whose fault do you think it is that I'm like this in the first place, you fuckin-Ahh!...Ahhh!" He cried out, rolling on his side, as he hissed in pain. "I-It…hurts…"

"I've noticed." Naraku said, ignoring the glare that he received from his captive as put a hand on the InuHanyou's exposed abdominal. "Does this feel better?"

Wanting to rip the Naraku's hand away from his abdominal, Inuyasha got up but immediately paused. Strangely feeling a little better down there. "…Y-Yeah…" He replied, blinking a few times in confusion as he looked at where the spider demon's hand was and then back at the spider demon. "What did you do?"

"Why, aren't you seeing it with your eyes?" Naraku asked, in a taunting tone much to the irritation of the InuHanyou. "I just simply put my hand on your body, there's nothing else that I could've done."

"There's nothing simple about what you just did Naraku." Inuyasha growled, annoyed with the spider demon. "Because there's no way in hell that just a simple touch of yours would easily ease away most of the pain that I've been lying down experiencing over here for three days now. So stop playing around and just tell me what you did!"

"Ah, you still have a few more days to go." Naraku said, looking away as he ignored the InuHanyou. "Such a pity too."

"What was that?!" Inuyasha demanded, giving Naraku a heated stare until he realized what the spider demon had meant by that. "Wait…A few more days? You mean I still have a few more days of hell to go through?!"

"Oh, you didn't know that?" Naraku asked amused, "Such a shame, you don't seem to know anything about your kind, do you?" Enjoying the annoyed looked that his captive gave him, "In order for your new parts to form fully and for your body to adapt to it, it takes exactly six days for it to do so. Meaning you only have three more days until you'll feel like yourself again. That is, if you don't mind being part female."

"Fuck you." Inuyasha harshly said, hating the spider demon even more than before for adding that last part.

Not bothered at all by the InuHanyou's attitude towards him, Naraku gave an evil smirk as he removed his hand and coldly watched as his captive instantly fell back to the futon, writhing and crying out in pain. "You want to know how I'm doing it? How I strangely have the ability to take away your pain and bring it back, even though I'm not the one causing it?" Naraku paused, watching as the InuHanyou desperately turned to look at him with eyes full of agony. "It's because I am the master of your body, so for that reason, I can use my demonic energy to help take some of your pain away."

Inuyasha just stared at his enemy, too shocked to believe what he just heard, as he ran the spider demon's words through his mind once more, "The master of my body? What the hell, since when?!"

"Since I marked you the first night I took you, remember?" Naraku replied with a smug look on his face. "Or perhaps you don't since I took you many times that night."

Vividly recalling that night, a chill ran through Inuyasha's body as he suddenly realized why the spider demon back then had a fascination with his neck. "Y-You marked me with the mark of possession didn't you?"

Giving the InuHanyou an evil smile, Naraku said, "My, my, so you do know some things after all. I must say, I'm surprised that you even knew that."

Horrified at the news the he just received, Inuyasha could only look at the spider demon in shock. To be marked with the mark of possession meant that you belonged to the person that marked you, it was a one sided bond that a master had over his slave. Meaning through the mark, the one who is the master had the ability to punish his slave with just the desire to. "Th-That's how you were able to inflict punishment on me without even touching me, because you marked me…You fucking marked me."

Smiling wickedly, Naraku nodded, "That's right with just the desire to, I can cause you to cry out for mercy, begging me to forgive you without laying even a finger on you. And you know what the best part is? It doesn't affect the child at all, because it is only meant for you. Meaning I can punish you in the harshest way, but the child along with its health will still remain unharmed. But don't worry, I'll only do that to you if you betray me again."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Inuyasha looked down and finally noticed his enemy's hand on his thigh. "No…don't touch me you bastard!" He yelled, taking the spider demon's hand off his body, but instantly fell back down to his futon, squirming as he felt the lower region of his body ache in pain. "N…no…Mmm…Haa… Do-Don't…Don't you ever touch me again, you-Ahh… Ahh!"

"Oh, don't worry, I won't." Naraku said, coming closer to the groaning InuHanyou. "Because soon you'll be begging for my touch, to the point that you'll be _craving for it_." Saying the last part into Inuyasha's furry ear, causing the InuHanyou to whimper in response.

"N-No…"Inuyasha whimpered, trying to fight the waves of pain that relentlessly continued to pass through his body. "Th-That's-Ah!...Haa…haa… N-Never going to…Ah!...H-Happen…Argh… I'll m…make sure of…it-Ah!..Ahh! Ahhh!"

"Is that so?" Naraku asked, clearly amused as he observed the InuHanyou writher around in agony, "Well then, we'll just have to wait and see, now don't we?" He finished as he got up and walked towards the door. "Kagura, Kanna stop what you're doing and come, your job here is done." He said as walked out of the room and went his way.

Breathing heavily, Inuyasha watched as the two incarnation immediately stopped what they were doing and followed after their master, without sparing the InuHanyou another glance. "Go on…L-Leave, I don't need you, I can-Ah!...Ta-Haa...Take care of myself!" Inuyasha shouted out after them, despite feeling the lower part of his body ache at the pulses that ran through it. "Da…Damn Bas…tard…Mmm!…"

Inuyasha pounded his fist on the ground as he bit his bottom lip, trying to overcome the painful pulses that persisted in bothering him. He even tried putting his chained arm on the affected areas, hoping that the cool metal would soothe his pain. Yet that didn't work as well. As much as he hated to admit it,he wanted Naraku's touch. He wanted the spider demon's cool hand to touch his cramping belly…his sore lower back…Hmm and even hold his aching hips… Mmm, he could feel it right now. " _Ah…Naraku…"_

As quickly as his enemy's name left his lips, Inuyasha immediately covered his mouth with his hands, mortified. What the hell, Inuyasha could not believe that he just said that. He could not believe that he said, no… _moaned_ that bastard's name. The same bastard that was responsible for his predicament in the fucking first place. The hell? Was he that desperate for the bastard's damn touch? _'Damn him to hell. I don't need that jackass._ ' Inuyasha thought…well more like chanted to himself, as a way to get rid of the mentality that he wanted the touch of spider demon. _'I can handle it. I can definitely handle this.'_

Inuyasha took a deep breath, as an attempt to clear his mind from his aching lower body. _'I can do this. I can do this.'_ As he did that, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen that expended all the way down to his groin. "Ah!...Da-Damn…it…Mmm…!" Biting down on his bottom lip, Inuyasha tried to endure the pain, but it wasn't working. And even if he were to try something else, he had a strong conviction in him that else would work either. He wanted…no, _Needed_ Naraku's touch. He needed it so much, that he would do anything for it. "D-Damn you Naraku…"Inuyasha cursed, pounding his fist once again on the ground, "Damn you to hell!"

* * *

 **Alright guys this is half of chapter 9. The other half will be out as soon as I complete chapter 10. Sorry for the long wait, my laptop screen decided to break, so it was hard and still is to work on the new chapter. I'm not gonna be able to get a new laptop anytime soon, but I'm working on the next chapter to get it out as much as I can despite this problem. Hopefully it won't be too long.**

 **As a side note, the pain Inuyasha is feeling is equivalent to menstruation cramps that a woman feels during her cycle.**

 **Thanks for reading my faithful readers. Please review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

"Haa…haa…haa…" Inuyasha panted, gazing up at the ceiling with glossy eyes, as he felt some of the heated moisture, slide down the lips of his newly acquired female entrance. How many days did he have left until the end of the female parts formation. He couldn't take it anymore, he was going crazy.

"…I'm going crazy…" Inuyasha softly said, as he lifted up his arm and used it to cover his eyes. All he saw was Naraku. All he could feel was the spider demon's cool hands touching and caressing his body. And he wasn't even in pain anymore, he was just hot-very hot to the point that he needed the spider demon. He _craved for him. 'What's wrong with me?'_ Inuyasha thought, gazing at the ceiling, as he took his arm from his eyes. ' _Why am I like this?'_

Maybe it was because of the time that he's spent in this room by himself and sometimes the pale incarnation when she did her duty of making sure he was fed, as his only company. Naraku never said anything about him lusting after the spider demon like crazy during his parts formation period.

" _Oh, don't worry…Because soon you'll be begging for my touch, to the point that you'll be craving for it."_

' _Oh, so he did.'_ Inuyasha nonchalantly thought, as he used his arm to cover his eyes once more. ' _Fucking bastard...'_

Spreading his bare legs open, Inuyasha imagined the spider demon going in between his legs, lapping at the juices that dripped from the wet lips of his newly acquired female entrance… _Ah…_ Inuyasha could even feel him doing right now. " _…Mmm-Ah!…Naraku…"_

"Why, isn't this a sight to see." A voice suddenly said causing Inuyasha to widen his eyes in surprise. Inuyasha immediately shut his legs and covered himself with the futon's blanket-knowing without a doubt who the voice belonged to.

Naraku walked out of the shadows of the dark corridor where he had been watching his captive's for quite some time now. The poor InuHanyou was too indulged in his lust to notice the moment when the spider demon had slid the door open. Just like he had expected, "Miss me?"

Embarrassed that he was caught, Inuyasha averted his eyes away from the spider demon, as he covered himself even more with the futon's blanket- trying to hide himself in shame. "Oh? Embarrassed now, are we?"

Chuckling in amusement, Naraku approached Inuyasha and removed the blanket off him, taking in the InuHanyou's appearance. A face that flushed even more at the sudden attention, complementing the beautiful amber-golden eyes that looked away from the spider demon in shame. Causing long strands of silver hair to drape over the red fire rat robe that was already slightly exposing the InuHanyou's shoulder, giving the spider demon a small view of the small developing swollen breasts. Naraku's eyes trailed down towards the Inuyasha's exposed legs, to the smooth thighs that hid the rest of the InuHanyou's newly acquired parts. "My, my, don't you look ravishing?" Naraku said, giving his captive a predatory grin. "Good enough to eat."

Inuyasha shook his head as he tried backing away from the spider demon. "No, Naraku…" He said, immediately hating himself for how weak he sounded as the blush on his afflicted face, only darken even at this. "Stay away…" Not ceasing in his movement.

Chuckling in amusement, the smirk on Naraku's face never left as he moving closer to the enticing InuHanyou. Taking in the look of affliction that carried sensuous desire and yearn that stained his enemy's face, as he neared the InuHanyou.

"No..." Inuyasha said shaking his head as he continuing backing up. Watching with unwanted dreading desire as the spider demon only came closer to him-unnerving Inuyasha with hungry crimson predatory eyes that seem to see right through him. Biting his lip, Inuyasha fought the desire to just spread his legs and reveal how wet he was to the spider demon, as an even darker blush stained his face.

"N-Naraku…" Inuyasha managed to say as he began to take deep breaths, as he tried to fight against the heat that stirred within him-imploring him to succumb to his carnal fervor. Feeling himself even getting wetter at the thought, Inuyasha began to slightly pant, as his female entrance began to tingle in want-yearning to be touched and fucked. "T-There's no way…"

And as if Naraku knew of his internal struggle, the spider demon suddenly pounced on Inuyasha. Grabbing both wrists in his hands as he leaned down and kissed the InuHanyou hard. Inuyasha gasped as he felt Naraku's tongue enter his mouth and explored it. Mapping out the sweet caverns of the InuHanyou's mouth, as if he was making it his own.

Inuyasha's hands struggled in the other's grasp until they were released. Instead of Inuyasha to take advantage of his now free hands to fight off his captor, he used them to bring Naraku closer to his body and returned the kiss with as much passion that was given to him. Naraku growled in approval and wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's waist. Their tongues battled for dominance as they exchanged saliva-taking in the taste of each other.

Unable to ignore the need for air, Inuyasha broke the kiss as he took deep breaths of air. Naraku did the same as he took in the other's appearance. He took pride at how lost in lust Inuyasha looked. How a trail of saliva hanged off the lips of the InuHanyou that had slightly taken on the color of pink as swelling was starting to become apparent. It was a state that was becoming of the InuHanyou. However, much to Naraku's dismay, despite the pleasure clouding Inuyasha's eyes, the sense of the other's self control was still there- _but just barely_. It was at this that Naraku wondered how long his captive would be able to keep this resistance up.

Without a second thought, Naraku leaned down and gave the InuHanyou another hard kiss. Inuyasha moaned as he gripped Naraku's clothing. Their tongues engaged in another battle of dominance, this one more passionate than the last. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the spider demon's-bringing him closer. Sounds of lips locking and soft moans filled the room as the two enemies became lost into each other. Naraku used this as an opportunity to push Inuyasha down onto the futon and used his hands to explore the barely covered skin under him. Inuyasha broke the kiss and moaned as Naraku grabbed one his developing breast and fondled it. Massaging it as he twisted the nipple.

 _"Nyah!_ " Inuyasha cried out, breaking the kiss as he moved his head to the side. Naraku smirked as he moved his hands down Inuyasha's body-stroking the skin until he came to the thighs. However before he could do anything there, Inuyasha shut them much to Naraku's amusement.

"Oh? Don't want me to see how much you developed?" Naraku taunted, his trademark smirk only becoming wider much to the annoyance of Inuyasha.

"How about you go to hell." Inuyasha retorted, his embarrassment over his new body pushing through his lust for the spider demon.

"Such a pity after we gone this far."

"Fuck you."

Without missing a beat, Naraku put his hands on both of Inuyasha's legs and forced them open, before the InuHanyou could stop him. Inuyasha immediately tried to close them by sitting up but he was pushed back down by Naraku's tentacle-like appendages.

Naraku chuckled as he took in the new results of the InuHanyou's development. Wavy silver hair rested on the base of the cock that stood tall, while a pair of vaginal lips took the place of where the scrotum was supposed to be. Intrigued, Naraku touched the lips with his finger and watched as precum leaked from it. Naraku ignored the InuHanyou's protests and brought the finger to his mouth, taking in the taste.

"Such an erotic flavor." Naraku mused, as he took another look as Inuyasha's core. Red as a tomato, Inuyasha closed his legs and tried to fight with the tentacle-like appendages to sit back up. Naraku simply put his hands on Inuyasha's thighs again and forced them open, much to Inuyasha embarrassment.

"And here I thought you wanted me to do this to you." Naraku taunted, his smirk not leaving his face as his hands kept the InuHanyou's legs opened. "Inuyasha." His smooth voice sending shivers down Inuyasha's body.

"F-Fuck you!" Inuyasha cursed, dread building up as the spider demon remained in place between his legs,"If you even dare!"

Naraku gave Inuyasha a smirk, before diving down between the InuHanyou's legs. Indulging himself to the taste of the InuHanyou's core as he licked the juices that seeped from it. Inuyasha cried out in pleasure as Naraku sucked Inuyasha's vaginal lips, and his tongue explored the inside of his core. In an attempt to control of the situation, Inuyasha bit his bottom lips and moved to remove the spider demon's head from between his legs. However, seeing what the his captive was trying to do, Naraku just drove his tongue into Inuyasha and began fucking him with it.

Inuyasha threw his head back and gasped. Sounds of pleasure poured out as he released his lips and began moving himself towards the spider demon's tongue as it fucked him. Naraku's tongue swirled around inside him, tasting every corner of his core. Inuyasha's eyes hazed over in lust as thoughts of pleasure replaced all thoughts of the outside world.

Naraku's eyes twinkled in amusement as his eyes took in the sight of his captive finally submitting to the heat. Naraku chuckled in victory as he removed his tongue from Inuyasha-watching as the InuHanyou moaned in disappointment at the loss.

"Don't worry." Naraku said, taking out his cock and lining it at Inuyasha's entrance. "We're just getting started."

With that said, Naraku drove his cock into Inuyasha in one thrust. Using the InuHanyou's juices as a lubricant. Inuyasha cried out as he threw his head back at the sudden feeling of being filled. Seeing the virginal blood that seeped from the InuHanyou's vaginal entrance onto his cock, Naraku smirked and began moving.

" _Ah, Ahh, Hah_!" Inuyasha moaned, as Naraku's cock moved in and out of him in a steady pace. _"N-Naraku-Ah!"_

At the sound of his name, Naraku picked up the pace and began slamming his cock into Inuyasha at a furious speed.

Feeling a familiar heat coil his near groin, Inuyasha gasped as his body arched off the futon. Saliva sliding from the corner of his mouth as he cried out his release. Naraku groaned as the InuHanyou's insides clenched around him- throbbing around his cock as he continued to fuck Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's moans became louder as Naraku relentlessly pounded into him. The sound hips slapping against flesh echoed about the room.

" _N-Narah-Ahh! Ahh!_ " Inuyasha gasped, as his body arched off the futon as he once again cried out his release. _"N-No more-Ah! Ha, no more!"_

"N-No more?" Naraku groaned as Inuyasha's insides clenched around him for a second time. His eyes locking with Inuyasha's glossy amber ones as he continue to pummel the InuHanyou into the futon. He chuckled, "Even after cumming twice, you're still saying that?" Inuyasha only moaned in responded. Naraku grinned as he grabbed one of Inuyasha's swollen breasts and squeezed it. Inuyasha mewled and bit his bottom lip as the spider demon continued to play with his breasts and pinched his nipples.

Inuyasha turned his head to the side as his silver hair spread out around him-which only complimented the blush that adored his face along with the beautiful amber-golden eyes that were hazed over in pleasure.

"Look at you." Naraku smugly said, taking in the disheveled sight of his former enemy under him. "The once proud warrior who swore to defeat me multiple times in battle, is here beneath me cried out like a common whore!"

Inuyasha snapped his head to face Naraku as anger and shame began to bring him out of his lust induced state. Inuyasha growled as he glared at Naraku. However, Naraku just laughed.

"How will you ever face me in battle again I wonder?" Naraku cruelly asked with a smug smile as he started thrusting into Inuyasha in a rougher pace than before. "Could you even do so, since I now own your body?" Using his thrusts to emphasize his point.

" _Uh! Uh! Ah, G-Get Out! Uh!_ " Inuyasha cried out, as he used his hands to push against his captor's chest, "G-Get out of me!"

"I think not!" Naraku growled, feeling his release approached as he thrusted faster. As Inuyasha shook his head and continued to push against the spider demon's chest, Naraku grabbed one of Inuyasha's wrists and gripped it.

"Receive my seed!" Naraku yelled, as he came into Inuyasha hard.

" _Ahhh!"_ Inuyasha cried out, throwing his head back as he also came from his enemy cumming inside of him. Naraku groaned as he felt Inuyasha's insides clenched his cock again as they milked him of his seed.

Regaining his breath, Naraku looked down at Inuyasha and smirked, "Even now, I see no difference between you and a whore."

Inuyasha snapped his head towards Naraku again, and used his free hand to punch Naraku's face. However, before his fist could hit its target, Naraku's other hand grabbed it-stopping it effectively. Before Inuyasha could do anything else, Naraku leaned down and kissed Inuyasha hard.

Inuyasha resisted the kiss with a passion and bit Naraku's tongue when it tried to enter his mouth. Hissing in pain, Naraku broke the kiss. Blood coming from his mouth as he gave Inuyasha a dark glare and then smirked. Giving the spider demon a glare of his own, Inuyasha barely had a second to comprehend why his captor was smirking until he felt a jolt of pain move through his body, originating from his neck.

Inuyasha screamed as his back arched in pain, his back arching in pain, Inuyasha screamed as he began to writhe in agony. With a wicked smile, Naraku released his grip off of Inuyasha's hand and slid out of his vaginal entrance-causing the cum to leaking out of the InuHanyou in the process.

With a smug look, Naraku stood up and mercilessly watched as Inuyasha continue to writhe around in pain.

"Look at yourself Inuyasha." Naraku said, as the Inuyasha's suffering began to die down. "Look at how far you have fallen, when you used to be so high up. How pathetic you've become Inuyasha. And to think, to the very enemy that you swore to defeat, you have opened your legs instead many times. "

Looking up at Naraku from the cold floor, Inuyasha gave him a dark glare. Dark feelings of rage and hatred filled his body to the core as he silently swore to himself that he would get the spider demon back for this humiliation. However, in the midst of the all the rage he also felt shame. Revulsion in himself at how helpless he had become; in how much power the spider demon had over him; but above all, Inuyasha felt shame in how he behaved like a whore who wanted nothing more than for a dick to touch her...to fuck her. Inuyasha hated that. He hated himself.

As these feelings of rage and self-revulsion began to overwhelm Inuyasha, tears started to well up in his eyes.

Taking pride in the breaking his former enemy, Naraku slid his clothes back on and walked towards the exit of the room. Putting his hand in the door slot of the prison door, Naraku stopped, "Kanna will soon be here to help you clean yourself." Looking back at his captive.

"And I will be back tonight to finish what we start earlier."

With that, Naraku left the InuHanyou alone with his thoughts. Dark thoughts that filled Inuyasha to the core with hatred and self disgust.

' _Weak...pitiful...pathetic…'_ Inuyasha repeated to himself, ' _Is that really how I want to continue living? As a whore whose duty is nothing but to satisfy that bastard?!'_

Feeling the spider demon's precum leak from his vaginal lips, Inuyasha growled, ' _Naraku…Naraku…You will pay for the humiliation that you have done to me._ _You will pay_ _….'_ Inuyasha silently swore. ' _Even if you didn't have anything to do with this mess between Kikyo and me, I won't allow you to use me any longer._ '

Inuyasha looked at his abdominal area and gave it a deadly glare. _'First, I gotta free myself from this damn thing. It is the result of all that has happened to me._ 'Inuyasha thought positioned his claws over his abdominal area. _'And I don't want to be reminded of it anymore.'_

"This ends today. Die you abomination!" Inuyasha yelled, using his claws to penetrate through his abdominal area-piercing through the layers of flesh and his visceral insides to reach his womb.

"INUYASHA!" Naraku yelled, slamming the the prison door open as Kanna stood behind him with a mirror in her arms. "YOU SHALL NOT!"

Immediately Inuyasha felt pain spread from his neck, like acidic poison burning each part of his body that it reached at an furious speed. Inuyasha screamed but nevertheless persisted in eradicating himself of the abomination that occupied his womb. Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha forced his claws to dig deeper into his insides until he felt a thin smooth surface. _'It's finished!_ ' using his claws to pierce through that surface. However, as soon as his claws penetrated the surface of his womb, Inuyasha felt a strange feeling take over him and stopped. _'Huh?'_

"INUYASHA!" came the roar of the spider demon, to which brought the pain that Inuyasha was already experiencing from the mark of possession, to increase ten-fold.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed, as overwhelming waves of excruciating pain ran through his body as electricity in water-cutting off his thoughts over the feeling he felt from his womb. Removing his claws from his badly wounded abdominal area, he reached the possession mark on his neck in an attempt to rip it off from his skin.

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" Naraku roared, bringing Inuyasha's agony to another high. "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha screamed until he couldn't scream anymore, and felt himself slipping from consciousness. ' _Huh?_ ' Inuyasha thought, as his vision started to become blurry. 'Is this how it ends?'

Looking at the blurry distorted figure of Naraku _'At least I've finally freed myself from Naraku's control.'_ Inuyasha thought as he closed his eyes. _'At least I'm going down as a warrior and not as a slave.'_

Letting his body hit the ground as he slipped in the realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Thanks for waiting my faithful readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **kayer713, amekjr115, tsuki thank you for always taking the time to leave a review. I love reading them and they encourage me to hurry up with the next chapter. because there are people who are actually reading this story. :-)**

 **Also, to those of you who are confused about where Inuyasha's vaginal entrance is, it's where his ball sack used to be. He still has a dick, but also now has a vagina. Hopefully this makes sense. I just like those kind of stories. Yeah weird, I know, but it's a taste. :-)**

 **Please review and I'll see you next chapter!**


End file.
